If looks could kill: The sequel
by cenasgirl91312k
Summary: Three years after their son, Jaydon is born; Something from Jeff, and Danielle Hardy's past comes back to haunt them. But when something amazing happens, will something horrible happen as well? SEQUEL TO 'If looks could kill'. JeffxOC, MattxAshley, &more.
1. Jaydon Nero Hardy

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't reconize from WWE.

**I'm baAaAack! Lol. Here we go. The sequel to If looks could kill!  
****Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the first story! I really do love you guys. :)**

**(Everyone below is who reviewed through the WHOLE first story.)**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Inday, foreverafan15, littleone999, I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome, aphotshot, ilovehbk, CountryGirl07, Vannahgirl, crazychick86, Laffy.x.Taffy, awprncss4386, N.C.FIREFIGHTER-CHICK, XoX-Rhianess-Xox, HelenTarnation, and Chalania.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Danielle Hardy lay in bed, next to her husband. It was around 2AM; It was poring rain outside, and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the night her and Jeff had gotten married. 

Flashback:  
_3 years, and 8 months ago:_

* * *

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Shorty." Jeff replied, as he passionately kissed her. It was around midnight, and everyone had finally gone home from the wedding. The ceremony was amazing, as was the reception. It was just Dani, and Jeff lying in bed. They continued on making out for a few minutes, and it got even more intense - before Dani broke the kiss._

"_Jeffy, I need to tell you something." She said, trying to catch her breath._

_He looked at her confused. "What is it? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah. Everything... Everything is fine." She smiled. "I got a letter from the New York Courthouse this morning."_

_His eyes widened, as he sat up. "Was it about...?" He started, but he didn't want to say his name._

"_Yeah..."_

"_What is it? Is it bad?" He asked concerned, as he placed a hand on her now 8-month pregnant belly._

"_No. Nothing bad... at all." She smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she continued. "Since he got arrested before our divorce became final, they gave me the deed to his house." She smiled._

_His eyes widened even more, as a smile shot across his face. "Seriously?" She nodded her head, as he smiled even brighter, then kissed her. "That's great, baby!"_

"_That's not even the best part." She began, again. "I get Five-thousand dollars a month in alimony for the next five years." _

"_Wow!" He smiled, as he kissed her one more time._

"_I know!" She grinned. "But the thing here is, I don't want the house... I don't ever want to go there again." She said, a small frown now showed on her face._

"_I know you don't babe..." He said, in a soft voice._

"_So... Daddy and Mom are going to help us sell it." She smiled. "They will go down there and do the work for us, so we don't have to go into the house and re-live the memories."_

"_That's awesome! How much is it worth?" He smiled. _

"_Well, considering its a two-story house, with five bedrooms, AND a den... in New York city..." She paused. "Probably 1.5 million." Her smile grew even larger, as Jeff stood in complete shock. _

"_Ar...are you serious?" He asked, not believing her._

"_Yes!" She said, starting to tear up. Sure, they had plenty of money, considering what they did for a living. But this much? They never thought they would have it._

"_Baby!" He said kissing her excitedly. "This is awesome!" He said, then kissing her again, this time not breaking away._

* * *

She smiled as she looked over at the clock. 3_:12AM._She sighed, as she turned back over. Now facing Jeff, she smiled, and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She rolled back over, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and shut her eyes. 

She was almost asleep, when she heard small footsteps entering the room. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, as a little boy, with blond curly hair walked up to her; teddy and blanket in hand. "Mommy." She heard the little boy cry.

"Jaydon? What's the matter baby?" She asked.

"Me had bad dream." He replied, wiping his eyes. "Can me and teddy sleep with you and Daddy?" He asked her.

"Of course baby." She said, picking him up and lying him in between her and Jeff, causing him to wake up.

"What's all this about?" He groaned, as Jaydon lay his head on Jeff's stomach. "Whats the matter Jay?" He said as he placed a hand on his sons back.

"He had a bad dream, so I told him he could sleep with us." Danielle answered. Jeff smiled and looked down at Jaydon, who was already fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head, as he lay back down and went to sleep.

Dani watched the two boys sleep, and couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to her how much Jaydon looked like Jeff. The same curly, blond hair Jeff had when he was younger. Green eyes, and had the same facial expression as Jeff, Matt, and their Father; Gilbert.

Flashback:  
_3 years, and 7 months ago:_

* * *

"_Oh my god! He's adorable Dani!" Ashley said, as she held the new born in her arms. "Whats his name?" She asked._

"_Jaydon Nero." She replied, smiling._

"_So obviously you and Jeff finally stopped arguing over the name?" She laughed._

"_Yep. We decided on Jaydon about an hour before I went into labor. I guess he heard it, and decided that since he had a name, he wanted to come out." Danielle laughed, causing Ashley to giggle as well._

"_He sure is a big boy, too! How much does he weigh?" _

"_9lbs. 4oz." She smiled. "He takes after his Daddy."_

"_He sure does!" Ashley laughed, "And he's a week early! He sure couldn't have picked a better time to come out either. 3:37AM, and on Jeff's birthday nonetheless!" Ashley smiled. "I bet he's happy."_

"_Best birthday present I've ever gotten in my entire life." A male said, as he entered the room. He walked over to Dani and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before handing her a cup of pudding she had been wanting._

_Danielle smiled back at him, as he walked over to Ashley and gently grabbed Jaydon out of her arms. "I'll leave you two a few minutes. I'm going to go to the food court, and find Matt." She smiled, as she walked out._

_They nodded, as she shut the door. "Look what we did, Shorty." Jeff said as he sat on the hospital bed next to Dani. "We made this. This, breathing creature." He smiled, his eyes tearing up, causing Dani's to as well._

"_I couldn't have made it with anyone else. He's ours babe, and no one will change that." She said, then leaning over and kissing him passionately, before breaking it; then leaning over Jeff's shoulder as they both stared at their son._

* * *

She smiled, and continued looking at Jeff, and Jaydon. Dani hadn't seen Ashley in over two months. She missed her like crazy. Lucky for her, RAW was tomorrow, and Ashley was scheduled to return to action after suffering a broken wrist. 

She smiled to herself, knowing that tomorrow she was going to see Ashley, and someone else she hasn't seen in a while. Her sister. She knew she had better get to sleep. Her, Jaydon, and Jeff all had to wake up early to catch a flight to Florida in the morning. She reached over, and kissing Jeff lightly on the head, followed by kissing Jaydon lightly on the head, before rolling over and finally falling asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. :) 

- Kimmi


	2. Making Art

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews in the first chapter.**

**I'm so happy all of you like Jaydon's name. Lol!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**ilovehbk, Laffy.x.Taffy, foreverafan15, gonzalez89, and Vannahgirl.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Hurry you're ass up! We are going to miss our flight!" Danielle yelled, as she finished packing Jaydon's suitcase.

"Geeze. Take it easy! I'm hurrying! And don't call me by my full name, Danielle Gene Ayden Hardy!" Jeff glared at her, as he walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hair with a towel.

"We are supposed to be leaving right now, Jeff. And you're not even dressed!" She said, referring to the fact all he had on was boxers.

"Will you calm down? It only takes me a few seconds to get dressed." He said, pulling on a pair of jeans, then a shirt. "See... done!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled a little, then turning around to finish packing. She felt Jeff wrap his arms around her waist, and she smiled. "Dani, baby. Why are you so tense?" He asked her.

She sighed then pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just... going to see my sister is so stressful."

"But you guys have been getting along really well, i thought?"

"We are. I guess its just because since she's a single Mother, she is ALWAYS tense, and I guess that stresses me out."

"Don't know what to tell you about that one, Shorty." Jeff smiled.

"You're a big help, you know that?" She glared at him, then turned back around and zipped up the suitcase.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He laughed.

She eyed him for a minute, before letting out a small smile. "It's okay." She smiled. "Can you take the suitcases to the car? I'll go get Jaydon." She said before pecking him on the lips. He smiled, as he watched her walk out of the room.

She walked down the hall, and to Jaydon's room. The door was half open, and she heard him talking to himself. She smiled, as she opened it all the way. Her mouth dropped open when she saw her son drawing on the wall with permanent markers. "Jaydon Nero Hardy! Put the marker down!" She yelled, "Jeff! Get in here!" She yelled even louder, and not taking her eyes off of him.

A few moments later, Jeff walked in. "Oh god. Jay! What are you doing?" He said as calmly as possible.

"I making art Daddy! Look!" He smiled, as he pointed to the wall.

"Yes, son. And it's really good too." He started, then bent down on one knee getting to his height. "But you're not supposed to draw on anything but paper." He said, then taking the markers out of his hand, and handing them to Dani.

"But you said making art doesn't mean it has to be on paper!" His son said, smartly. Dani glared at Jeff.

"Uh..." Was all Jeff said. "Okay, Jay. Why don't you go potty before we have to leave, okay?" He asked his son. He nodded, then ran out of the room.

Dani continued to glare at him. "What? This is my fault?" He asked. She didn't say anything. "Shorty, he's almost four years old. He's bound to do these things."

"Well..." She started. "He is _definitely _you're son." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

Jeff smiled, as Dani rolled her eyes at him, then turned around and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Nic, can you stop cleaning for a few minutes? You're like a mad woman." Dani said, as she took a rag from her sisters hands."I'm sorry! I just have to finish cleaning before I take Jenny to daycare, and go to work." She said, ripping the rag back and continued dusting off a table. 

Danielle sighed, and shook her head. "You really need a break. You're always working!"

"Dani, there's nothing I can do. I'm so stressed! I'm a doctor, and a single Mom. There's not much time for breaks." Nicole said.

"At least let me help you. What can I do?" Dani asked.

Nicole sighed. "Some of Jenny's laundry needs to be done. So can you take over the role of dusting while I go do that?" She said, handing Dani the dust rag.

"Yep." Dani smiled, then started dusting. She watched as Nicole went upstairs. Not four seconds later, she heard her scream.

"JENNIFER ANNE AYDEN! JAYDON NERO HARDY!"

Dani quickly stopped what she was doing and ran upstairs. She ran into Jenny's room, and saw Nicole standing in shock; And Yet again, Jaydon was drawing on the wall. Except this time, Jenny was doing it too; and it was Nicole's house, not hers.

"Oh... my gosh..." Dani said, then walking over to Jaydon and picking him up. "Sorry! He's been getting into this habit lately!" She said, then pulling the marker out of his hands.

"Jenny has NEVER done this before!" She yelled, and then walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "You really need to step up and be a parent, Danielle." Nicole simply said, then took Jenny and went downstairs.

Dani couldn't believe what her sister had just said to her. She took Jaydon, and went downstairs. "Nicole, just because you're stressed out; doesn't give you the right to be a bitch!" She said coldly, to her sisters face.

"Well, if you would control you're kid i wouldn't have to be a bitch."

"Control my kid? Nic! He's four years old! All four year olds draw on walls!"

"Jenny hasn't until today. She was perfect. You're son is a bad influence on my daughter."

"You're starting to sound like Dad, Nicole. That's just sad." Danielle then turned around and grabbed Jaydon, and her purse and headed to the car. She put Jaydon in his car seat, then got into the drivers seat and started the car. She drove to the arena, where Jeff was preparing for RAW. Once she put the car in park, she got out and got Jaydon. They headed into the arena and started searching for Jeff.

"Hey Ria!" Danielle said, as she hugged her friend. "Have you seen Jeff?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him." Maria replied.

"Daddy!" Jaydon yelled, then ran to his Father. Dani turned around and smiled, then she and Maria walked over to him.

"Hey Jay." Jeff said as he picked him up. "How's Aunt Nicole?" He asked.

"She a meany! She yelled at me and Mommy." He pouted.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked over to Dani. "Hey Maria, can you take Jay to catering?" She asked.

Maria smiled. "Okie Dokie... c'mon Jay." She said, taking him from Jeff's arms, then walking off.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

Dani sighed. "Jay and Jenny drew on a wall, and Nicole flipped out. She called me a bad mother, and said Jaydon was a bad influence on Jenn." She said, starting to get tears in her eyes.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shorty, you're a great Mom. Jaydon is four years old. He's bound to do things like that. And Jenny, she's four years old too. And Nicole... " He paused. "Dani, it's Nicole. She's a bitch. We have known this for years. She's all nice and giddy one minute, then she's a total bitch the next. She will get over it." He said, as he hugged her.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Danielle smiled.

"When am I not?" He grinned. She playfully smacked his arm, and laughed. His smile grew when he saw someone approaching them. "My ears!" He said, then putting his fingers into his ears. Dani rose an eyebrow at him, then turned around.

"Oh my god!" Dani screeched.

"Dani!" She yelled.

"I missed you so much Ash!" She said as she hugged her best friend.

"I missed you too!" She screamed. Then going to hug Jeff. As soon as she let go, she saw someone running towards her.

"Auntie Ashley!" The little boy ran up to her.

"Jaydon! I missed you so much baby!" She said, as she kissed her god child's head. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just ate a donut!" He said, then smiling.

"Yum." Ashley replied, and laughed.

"Okay, I gotta get ready for my match guys. Dani, you have a match tonight too." Jeff reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Dang. Okay, Ash do you mind watching Jay for us while we go change?"

"Of course!" She smiled. Dani kissed her son on the head, and Jeff messed his hair up; then they walked to their locker room.

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter. :) 

- Kimmi


	3. An old friend

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**foreverafan15, Laffy.x.Taffy, and Vannahgirl.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Great match, Dan!" Ashley smiled, as her friend walked backstage. Dani picked up her son, who was standing next to Ashley.

"Thanks Ash." She smiled. "Did you have a good time with Auntie Ashley?" Dani asked.

"Yeah! She bought me chocolate milk!" Jaydon said, as he took a sip.

Dani looked over at Ashley. "Ash? Before dinner?"

Ashley laughed. "I'm sorry! He said he was thirsty..." Dani rolled her eyes. She placed Jaydon back on his feet, as they continued talking.

"So how is your Mom and Daddy doing?" Ashley asked.

"They are okay i guess... We are going up to see them this weekend." Dani replied. Ashley nodded, and then they heard a splash. They looked down, and Jaydon had chocolate milk all over his bright yellow sweatshirt.

"Jaydon!"

"Oops." Jaydon replied, with his bottom lip poking out. "I sorry, Mama."

"It's okay baby... It was an accident." She said, taking napkins from Ashley and wiped up the floor. "Ash, there's some spare clothes in the car. I'm going to go get him changed. If Jeff asks, tell him I'll be right back." Ashley nodded, and Dani took Jaydon's hand - then started walking towards the exit.

She went out through the back of the arena, where all the superstars parked. It was still sunny outside, but it was slowly turning dark. As they continued walking, Dani looked down to Jaydon... when she looked up, she ran into someone.

"Oh... sorry sir." She said, then looking up to come eye to eye with someone she hasn't seen in years.

"Why, hello Dani." The man said. "Long time no see. "

Dani stood in complete shock. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Who are you?" Jaydon asked, confused.

"Well well well... aren't you an adorable little kid." He replied. "I'm Dani's old friend, Ben. Who are you?"

"My name is Jaydon!" He replied, with an energizing smile. There was complete silence, as Dani didn't lose eye contact with Ben for one moment. "Mommy... What's wrong?" Jaydon asked.

"Oh... this is you're son?" Ben asked. "Adorable little thing." He said, with a crooked smile. As he reached over and scruffed his hair. Dani quickly stepped infront of Jaydon.

"Get away from my son." She firmly said, not losing eye contact with him. He laughed sarcastically at her, not moving. "I thought you were in jail! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got out 5 months early. Because I was a good little boy while I was there." He grinned.

"I have a restraining order on you. Get the hell away." She ordered. He laughed again, then slowly started walking backwards.

"Alright. Fine... but – Don't think we won't see each other again." He suspiciously grinned at her, then winked. He turned around, and walked off into the dark. Dani stood there, not moving as she stared off where he had walked off.

"Mommy... who was that?" Jaydon questioned.

"N... No one, baby. Let's just... go get you changed, alright?" She said, then putting her hand on his back, and leading him to the car; still looking off to where Ben had left.

* * *

Dani rushed down the corridor, looking for Jeff. She had left Jaydon with Ashley just a few minutes before... and Ashley was confused as to what was going on, but Dani wouldn't tell her.

She ran up to Gorilla, where Jeff was walking back through the curtain from his match. "Jeff!" She said out of breath. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Shorty?" He asked, concerned.

"Just... come here." She said, then pulling him to the nearest empty locker room.

Once inside, she shut the door, and let out a sigh. She placed a hand on her head, and tried to calm herself down. "Dani... What's going on?" Jeff asked, then walking up to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes one more time, to try to get herself together. "Shorty?" He asked one more time. "What is it? Is it Jaydon?" His concern showing in his voice.

"No." She said, as she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, then placing a hand on her cheek.

"Okay... I... Jaydon and I were walking out to the car, because he spilled chocolate milk all over himself, and I needed to change his clothes." She said quickly.

"Okay...?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"While we were walking... I ran into someone." Dani said nervously. Jeff raised another eyebrow at her. "It... it was Ben." She said, as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What? But Shorty, he's in jail." Jeff asked confused.

"Not anymore! He said he got out 5 months early." She said, as a tear ran down her cheek, but was quickly stopped by Jeff as he used his finger to wipe it away.

"Well... did he try to make a move or anything?" Jeff said, trying to comprehend what she was telling her.

"N.. no. But, I told him to get away because I have a restraining order on him."

"And did he?"

"Yeah..." She said, as she let out a brief sigh.

Jeff nodded, as he embrased his wife in a warm hug. "It's alright. I'm sure he's changed from being in jail for 4 years. He's not stupid enough try anything again..." He reassured her.

"Yeah, right." She said, and laughed sarcastically.

"Baby, I don't want you worrying about it alright? What he did to you... yeah, that was bad; And yes, i want to kill the guy. But – That's all in the past, and we are going to leave it that way. If he comes near you again, I want you to call the cops. You have a restraining order on him for a reason." He said. She gently nodded, as Jeff leaned over and kissed her head.

**

* * *

A/N: **Okay, so here comes the drama. Haha. Sorry, but I had to bring Ben back. Review and tell me what you think of it so far. :) 

- Kimmi


	4. Rudely Interrupted

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Inday, 68 stones from a broken heart, Vannahgirl, foreverafan15, I luv drama and Jeff hardy, laffy.x.taffy, and Chalania.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Home at last!" Jeff happily sighed, as he plopped down on the couch. Dani laughed at him, and sat next to him. Jaydon had fallen asleep on the way home from the airport, and they had just placed him in his bed. Dani let out a brief sigh, and buried her head in her hands. Jeff noticed, and pulled her so that her head was now laying on his chest.

"Stop." Jeff said, seriously.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about it. Dan, it's been over a week since you saw him. You need to stop thinking about it."

Dani sighed. "I can't, Jeff. I can't just... stop."

"Yes you can. You constantly thinking about it, is just making you feel worse. So stop. Think about something else. Please?" Dani looked at him, and his eyes were begging her.

"Alright."

Jeff smiled, and kissed her head. "So... the baby is asleep." He started.

Dani rose an eyebrow. "Uh, Jeffy... that 'baby', is four years old." She laughed.

"It's a saying_ Danielle._" He said, then poked his tongue out at her.

"Whatever... _Jeffrey_." She giggled, as he eyed her.

"As I was saying...the baby is asleep. We have the whole house to ourselves..." He smiled, as he began kissing her neck. She laughed, and turned around, so now she was facing him, and sitting on his lap.

"Correction. The whole house to ourselves, for the rest of the night." She said, between kisses.

"Hey guys. Whats for dinn- WHOA!" Matt said as he walked in the door, then covered his eyes.

"Don't you knock?" Jeff said in an irritated tone.

"Nope! Now is it safe for me to open my eyes?" Matt said, then peeking through his hands.

"It's safe Matty. We have clothes on."

"That's a first." He replied.

Dani and Jeff rolled their eyes. "Is there a reason why you're here, Matthew?" Dani asked.

"I came to join my favorite brother, and sister-in-law for dinner." He grinned, then walked into the kitchen.

"Well you're out of luck, man. We ate already." Jeff said.

"Oh. Well that's cool. Where's my nephew?"

"He's sleeping." Dani replied.

"Ooh. Alright. I'll just watch a movie or something then."

"Actually, we were about to go to bed." Dani said.

"Okay. I'll be quiet." Matt smiled. Dani rolled her eyes, and then went upstairs.

"You do have you're own DVD player at _you're_ house, you know?" Jeff said.

"Well damn. I guess that I'm not loved." Matt pouted.

"We love you. You know we do. But bro... get the hell out of my house."

"Well humph." Matt pouted again. "Don't think this is over Jeffrey." Matt said as he stood up, and headed towards the door. Jeff shook his head and laughed.

"Goodnight Matt." Jeff yelled after him. But was followed by the front door slamming. Which caused him to laugh again. He then headed upstairs, and walked into the bedroom, where Dani was already lying on the bed. He smiled, then lay down next to her.

"Did you get rid of him?" Dani asked him.

"Yep."

"You're the man, baby!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "Now; Where were we before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?" He grinned, then began kissing her.

* * *

The next morning...

"Come on Jay, help me pick up the toys so you can get to bed. It's nap time."

"But Mommy... I'm not even tired." The boy said, as he yawned.

"Looks like you're pretty tired to me, baby." She said, as she brushed his hair back with her fingers.

"There. I put last toy in the toy box."

"Good job baby. Now it's bed time."

"Otay. Can I have juice?" Jaydon asked.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't spill, okay?" The little boy nodded, as Dani pored some apple juice into a zippy cup, then handed it to her son. She picked him up, and he lay his head on her shoulder and fell asleep in less than 20 seconds. She started walking up the stairs when the phone rang.

"Shit. Jeff, can you get that please baby? I'm putting Jaydon to bed."

"Alright." Jeff replied, as he walked over to the phone.

"Goodnight Jay. I love you." She said, as she kissed her sons head and gently lay a blanket over him.

"I love you Mommy." Jaydon said with his eyes closed. She stood there for a minute, until she knew he was asleep. She smiled at him, then turned around and quietly shut the door behind her and made her way down the stairs.

"Alright. Yes. I understand. Thank you." Jeff said into the phone, and hung it up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jeff, what's the matter baby?" She asked as she put her arms around his waist from behind. "Who was that?"

"Shorty.. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this. So I'm just going too."

"Okay?"

"Shorty. That was Ben's attorney... He wants custody of Jaydon."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates. It's been at least two months, and I'm really sorry for that. My computer crashed, and it took forever to get it fixed. So hopefully I can start updating every few days or so. )

Review review review!

Please. :)

- Kimmi


	5. Pinky swear

**

* * *

**

If looks could kill: The sequel

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, awprncss4386, XoX-Rhianess-XoX, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What! He can't just... do that. He is OUR son. He is YOUR son!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I know, I know. He isn't going to get anywhere with this. But he's demanding a paternity test."

"We had one done when I was pregnant."

"I'm aware of that babe, but he doesn't know that."

"We don't have to let him to this Jeff, do we?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to call our attorney. But lets just calm down. He won't go anywhere with our son, Shorty."

"I know he won't. But I don't want Jaydon to have to go through this, Jeffy."

"I know. Me either Shorty..." Jeff said, as he lay her head on his chest. "Me either."

* * *

"Mommy... what are you doing?"

Dani turned the music down, and looked at her son. "I'm cleaning the kitchen. I'll make you lunch in a little bit okay?"

"Okie dokie. Where is Daddy?" Jaydon asked.

"He is outside moving some piles of wood. Why don't you go play with you're toys for a little while, and I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"Okay!" Jaydon said, then ran off to play with his toys. Dani then turned her music back up, and continued cleaning.

A few minutes later...

"Take that Orton! Boom boom boom!" Jaydon said, as he played with his Jeff Hardy, and Randy Orton action figures. _Ring ring _"Mommy, the phone is ringing!" Jaydon yelled, but his Mother did not hear. "Mommy!" Again, no answer. Jaydon smiled, and ran over to the phone.

"Hardy residence, Jaydon speaking!" The over excited boy yelled into the phone.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Dani continued cleaning, as she sang and danced to the music that was blaring through the speakers. She stopped when she thought she heard something. She then reached to the stereo remote, and turned the volume down. Sure enough, she heard what she thought. Jaydon crying.

She rushed over to where he was standing. "Jay, baby whats wrong?" When he didn't answer, she got worried. She saw that he had the phone in his hand, and she took it from him. "Who is this?" _Click._ "Hello?" Then she realized whoever it was, hung up on her.

"Baby, who was on the phone?" She asked again, but he didn't answer. He just kept crying. She picked her son up, and carried him over to the couch. She sat him down on her lap, and she started looking at his head, and his arms making sure he wasn't hurt. "Did you get hurt, baby?" She asked.

He shook his head no. "Then what's wrong?" She asked again, but he wouldn't speak. He just kept crying.

"Jay? Dani, what happened?" Jeff asked as he rushed over and picked up his son.

"I don't know! He's not hurt... but he won't tell me what happened."

Jaydon lay his head on his father's shoulder, and slowly calmed down. "Jay, what happened? If you want us to make it better you gotta tell us, baby."

But he didn't say anything. Dani shook her head, and stood up. "I was in the kitchen, and then I just heard him crying. I rushed over to him, and he had the phone in his hand. I asked who was on the phone, but they didn't answer and just hung up on me." She quietly told Jeff.

Soon, Jaydon had finished crying. "There you go big boy. You're fine now..." Jeff then set Jaydon down on the ground, and started walking into the kitchen.

"No, Daddy!" He ran into the kitchen and hugged Jeff's leg and started crying again.

Jeff looked up at Dani, and she just shrugged. "Jay, I'm just going to get some food. I'll be right back."

"No! Don't leave me Daddy!" He continued crying.

"Jaydon. It's fine. Daddy is right here, he isn't going anywhere." She said as she held onto his arms, trying to calm him down. Jeff slowly turned around, and started walking towards the fridge.

"No. I want my Daddy!" He screeched, then ran over to Jeff. Neither Jeff, nor Dani knew what to do. Jeff picked up his son, and he finally stopped crying. Jeff looked over at Dani.

"Jay, do you want some lunch?"

He wiped is eyes, and nodded. "Okay buddy, I'm going to have to put you down for a minute so I can make us lunch." Jeff said as he put Jaydon down. As soon as he did, he started crying again. So he picked him right back up.

"Dani, what am I supposed to do?" He said very quietly.

"I don't know!" She said in almost a whisper.

Jeff let out a sigh of frustration, then opened the fridge with his free hand. He grabbed the turkey, mayonnaise, mustard, and cheese one by one and set them on the counter. "Dani, a little help please?"

Dani walked over, and took the bread out of the cabinet, and started making the sandwiches for them.

* * *

About an hour later, Jaydon was lying on Jeff's stomach almost asleep, as they watched Sponge-bob Square-pants. Jeff finally convinced Jaydon to let him walk without Jeff holding him, but he followed very closely around. During lunch, he insisted on sitting on Jeff's lap while they ate.

"Jeff... Let's go try and put him in his bed. He needs to take his nap."

"Alright." Jeff said. He sat up, and Jaydon; still sleeping, lay his head over his Dad's shoulder as Jeff carried him upstairs. Dani followed behind them, as they entered Jaydon's room. Jeff gently lay his son down on the bed, and kissed his forehead. As he started walking out of the room, Jaydon started crying.

"No Daddy! Stay here!"

"Sorry Jay. You need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Jeff said, as he continued leaving the room. Which made Jaydon start crying even more. Jeff shut the door behind him and sighed.

"Shorty, what are we going to do?" Jeff said as quietly as possible, so Jaydon wouldn't hear. But then again, he was just about screaming so it didn't really matter.

"I don't know! Why is he doing this?" She said, starting to tear up.

"I have no idea... Who could have been on that phone?" Jeff questioned.

"I don't know..." She said, and then took a deep breath. They could still hear Jaydon screaming "Daddy" from the other side of the door.

"Dani, should I go back in there with him?"

"Not yet. Remember... when he was around a year or two old, we would have to leave him crying for up to twenty minutes just so he would take his nap? Maybe we should do that right now."

"Maybe you're right. But then again, he is almost four years old. We shouldn't be having these problems with him!"

"I know, I know." She said, now stressing from the sound of her son screaming, and her trying desperately not to just go in there and hug him.

"Why don't you try calling you're mom, and ask her what we should do?" Jeff suggested.

"Alright. I'll do that... Just leave him in there for a few more minutes." She said, then made her way to the phone downstairs.

* * *

Later that night...

Dani's mother had suggested to leave Jaydon in the room for half an hour, and if he was still crying then they could go and take him out. Luckily, it worked. He fell asleep about 15 minutes into the half an hour. But – as soon as he woke up, he started crying for Jeff again.

Ever since then, Jaydon had been helping Jeff out in the yard, and in the kitchen all night. He didn't let Jeff out of his site for one minute.

"Did you like the movie Jaydon?" Dani asked, as she took the DVD out of the player. He nodded, and yawned. "Alright. I'm going to go take a shower. Jeff can you help him get ready for bed?" Jeff nodded, as the three headed upstairs; Dani to her room to take a shower, Jeff took Jaydon to his room to change into his PJ's.

"Daddy.. can I come lay with you and Mommy before bed?"

Jeff wanted to say no, because Jaydon needs to sleep in his own bed. He knew that when it was time, Jay would beg him to sleep in their bed. But if he said no right now, he would start crying again.

"Sure. But until Mommy gets out of the shower okay?"

"Otay."

Jeff finished getting Jaydon changed, then went into his room. Being closely followed by his son. Jeff changed into some sweatpants, and took off his shirt; then climbed into bed. Jaydon climbed up and lay right next to him, with his head on Jeff's chest.

"Daddy... is it true?"

"Is what true, Jay?"

"That you aren't my real Daddy."

Jeff's eyes grew wide in shock, and he sat up. "Who told you that?"

"The man on the phone." Jaydon replied. Jeff's eyes grew in anger. "Then he said that he's going to take me from you."

Tears grew in Jeff's eyes, from the words coming out of his sons mouth. "Jaydon. Listen to me right now. _No one_ is going to take you. And I AM you're Dad."

"Then why did the man on the phone say that?"

"Because he's mean. He was just playing a joke on you."

"Oh."

"Is this why you have been acting funny all day, and not wanting to leave me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I love you Daddy. I didn't want him to take me, so I would never see you again."

Jaydon's big green eyes looked up and met with Jeff's, and he couldn't help but shed a tear and hug his son. "You don't have to worry about that, bub. It won't ever happen. I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" He said, then wrapped his pinky around his sons. Then he reached down and kissed his son on the head.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Thank you to Tiffster for helping me with this chapter! Hope you guys like it. I thought it was really sad, I almost started crying while I was writing it. Lol, review! Review review review!

Please. :)

- Kimmi


	6. Your kidding

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, awprncss4386, XoX-Rhianess-XoX, Laffy.x.taffy, ttara, and 68 stones from a broken heart.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hey babe, where's Jay?" Dani asked as she walked out of the bathroom, drying excess water from her hair with a towel.

"He's in bed." Jeff simply said.

"Did he fall asleep in here?"

"No."

"Oh. He just went? He didn't cry or anything?" Dani wondered.

"Nope." Jeff said, then pulled the covers over him, and turned over.

"That's good..." Dani said, confused. She walked back into the bathroom and threw the towel in the hamper. Then walked back out and got into the bed next to Jeff. They were both silent for a minute, before Jeff spoke up.

"I know why he was acting the way he was today." Jeff suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Someone..." He took a deep breath. Dani looked at him concerned. "Someone... well, the _guy_ on the phone, told him I'm not his real Dad."

"Oh my god, what kind of person would say something like that to a three year old!?" Dani exclaimed.

"The same kind that would hit, and rape a woman." Jeff said in a serious tone, and looked at Dani; who was now starting to cry.

"Why doesn't Ben just get a fucking life, and stop ruining ours!" She cried, as Jeff embraced her in a hug.

"I don't know. But I do know – that this is the last time he does anything to this family." Jeff said, sternly.

* * *

Dani pulled into the driveway as she returned from the grocery store. She put the car in park, and let herself, and Jaydon out. Jaydon ran inside, as Dani grabbed some grocery bags and followed him inside.

"Thank you." Jeff said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that babe?" Dani asked, as she walked in the door with a hand full of groceries.

"Our attorney."

"Oh yeah, you were calling him today. How did it go?" She asked sort of, hesitantly.

"Well... I explained everything to him."

Dani rose a brow. "And?"

"He said we have to get the paternity test done."

"You're kidding!" Dani let out a frustrated sigh. "Why? Why do we have to? We have before!"

"I know we have, baby. But our attorney said we have to. If he's asking for one, we have to give him one."

"That's so stupid!"

"Yeah I know, but we have nothing to lose. Except Ben's presence. We know he's my son, not his. So let's just get it done, and get it over with." Jeff stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, then sighed again. "When do we have to get it done?"

"Next week. It's like four hours before our flight leaves for England. So hopefully it doesn't take that long."

Dani shook her head. "I'll be right back, there is still a few bags in the car."

"Let me go get them for you." Jeff said, as he started walking towards the door.

"NO!" She yelled. Jeff rose an eyebrow. "I mean, no. It's cool, I got it babe. Why don't you go bring Jay down and get him ready for lunch." Dani smiled, then walked past him.

"Okay..."

* * *

Later that night...

"Dani, what are you doing in there? You have been in there forever!" Jeff yelled. "C'mon, I'm tired! I want to go to sleep!" It was now 11:30PM, and Dani had been in the bathroom for nearly half an hour. Jaydon had fallen asleep around 8, and Dani and Jeff had both watched a movie, and were now ready for bed.

"I'll be out in a minute." She yelled back.

Jeff sighed, and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the lights. Five minutes later, he was almost asleep when Dani finally came out.

"Uh, babe?"

"What?" Jeff grunted through the pillow.

"I'm not going to be going to England with you..."

Jeff pulled the pillow off his head and sat up. "Why not?" He questioned.

"Because...I'm pregnant. Again."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okie dokie, now... here comes MORE drama! Lol! Tell me what you think. Reviews are very very lovely. :)

- Kimmi


	7. Seriously

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or it's superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, Laffy.x.taffy, Inday, 68 stones from a broken heart, ttara, and Batistiasgurl.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Seriously?" Jeff asked.

"Yep."

Jeff's face lit up with a huge smile, as he hugged his wife. "Oh my god! Shorty, that's amazing!" He said in between kisses. "So that's what you were doing in there that whole time?" He laughed.

"Yep." Dani smiled.

"Are you sure? You took more than one test right?"

"Yes, Jeff. I took like five. They were all positive. I am in fact, pregnant." She smiled. Jeff leaned in and kissed her again.

"I can't believe this..." Jeff smiled. "How long have you suspected?"

"About a week."

"A week! You didn't even tell me!?"

"Sorry, babe. I just wanted to be sure before I got you all excited." She said, then looked at him with an innocent look on her face. He just smiled at her, and shook his head.

After a minute of sitting there in silence, trying to just let it all sink in... Dani let out a brief sigh, and lay back on the bed. "Jeff, I'm not going to be able to sleep now... this is... this is too exciting." She said, as he lay right next to her.

"I know! This... this is just great." He said, as he closed his eyes. Dani looked up at him, and couldn't help but notice the big smile he still had on his face. "So... What do you think it is?" He asked.

"You mean, if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yeah."

"I want it to be a girl, but I think it's going to be another boy."

"And what makes you say that, shorty?"

"I'm not sure... I think just because I had this gut feeling it was going to be a girl last time, and it wasn't. Now I have a feeling its going to be a girl, so it will most likely be a boy." Dani said, as Jeff laughed. "So what do you want it to be, baby?" She asked, as she lay her head on his chest.

"I really want a girl. I have my boy, now I need a girl."

Dani smiled. "You want a little daddy's girl, eh?"

"Damn straight." Jeff smiled back. "Man, if we have a girl... She will have more clothes than you and Ashley combined!"

Dani laughed. "Hey now, I don't have _that_ many clothes."

Jeff rose an eyebrow at her. "Dani... have you seen you're closet? It has twice as much stuff in it as mine does." He continued. "Plus you have a big ol' dresser!" Dani giggled to herself, because she knew he was right. "Plus, you have so many shoes..."

"Okay, let's not go there with the shoes, Jeffro." Dani stopped him. He just laughed at her. "So how do you want to tell everyone?"

"Matt's having a party this weekend. It's almost like a family reunion, except a lot of friends are going to be there too. You can invite you're parents too. Then we will just tell them all there, if you want."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. We'll just do that then. But in the mean time – Don't spill any kind of hints to Matt."

"But Dan, he's my brother." Jeff let out a quick sigh.

"I know he is, but he can wait until the party just like everyone else. I want everyone to be surprised." She smiled.

"You're right. I want everyone to be surprised too, and we damn well know Matt can't keep a secret." He laughed.

"Yep." She laughed with him. "So tomorrow I'm going to call and schedule an appointment with the doctor, just to make sure everything is alright, and stuff."

"Alright. Just tell me when, and I'll be there with you." He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Four days later...

"And then, I pulled over behind a big rig truck and parked the car so we were head to head. I waited a few minutes, then honked the horn and screamed 'AAAHHH!'. Jeff just about kicked out the front windshield, and he yelled so loud!" Matt continued with his story, as everyone in the room busted out laughing. Jeff just sat there with his hand over his head. "And since then, Jeff has never fallen asleep in the car while we are driving late at night."

"Did you have to change you're pants when you got home Jeff?" Shane Helms asked, as everyone continued laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Keep laughing. Just be glad it wasn't one of you!" Jeff said, as he took another sip of his beer. Dani leaned over and whispered into Jeff's ear. "Alright." He said back to her, and then he stood up, and tapped a knife on his beer bottle. "Alright everyone, I – WE, have an announcement." He said, as he pulled Dani next to him.

"Now, no one here knows this... except Dani and I. So, sorry in advance Matt, Ashley, Dad, Jo, and Brian. Don't kill us, please." He smiled, as everyone rose an eyebrow at him. He looked down at Dani, who nodded back at him, and smiled. "Dani's pregnant."

The room filled with gasps, followed by claps and cheers. Matt was the first one to walk up and congratulate his brother, and sister-in-law. He gave them both hugs, and gave Dani a big kiss on the cheek. Followed by Ashley. Right after, Dani's parents, and Jeff's Dad came over and congratulated them, and then were followed by everyone else.

"How far along along are you, baby girl?" Brian asked his step-daughter.

"I went to the doctor on Thursday, and he said about 7 weeks." She smiled.

"That's great." He said, then hugged her.

"Hey, how is Kayla doing. I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's good. She should actually be here soon."

"She's coming!?" She yelled in excitement.

"Yep. She has been dying to see her big sister. She was really excited when I told her about the party. She's going to be even more excited when she finds out about the baby! So make sure you tell her about it when she gets here." He smiled.

"I will." She laughed.

"So, now when do you and Jeff have to take Jaydon to get that paternity test done?" He asked.

"Tuesday."

"Alright. Just know, that everything will be fine. You know that Jeff is the biological Father. You had one of these done before. So don't stress about it."

"I know, Daddy."

"Mommy, mommy!" Jaydon said as he ran up to her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"My Power rangers action figure is broke!" He said, as he handed it to her.

"Lemme see it." She said, then taking a look at it. "The batteries are just dead, Jay. Why don't you go ask Uncle Matt if he has any." Dani said, as she handed the toy back to her son. He took the toy, and ran off to find Matt.

"Dani!" A tall blond girl yelled from behind her.

"Oh my god, Kayla!" She yelped, then ran up to her. "How are you!?" She asked as she hugged her.

"I'm good! I missed you so much! I can't believe we haven't seen each other in almost a year!"

"I know!" Dani said as they finally broke the hug. "But I have some news. And don't feel bad when I tell you, because everyone here just found out too." She told her little sister. Kayla eyed her for a minute, before Dani finally spoke up. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Kayla screamed.

"Kayla, I hate it when you do that!" Brian said, as he rubbed his ear.

"Sorry, Daddy." She giggled. "Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping! We have to do the baby's room... we have to..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there Kay." Dani said. "We still have seven months to do all of that." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I know you are, you've been telling me for the past two years you want another niece or nephew."

Kayla laughed. "Speaking of which, were _is_ that nephew of mine?" She said, as she looked around the room.

"He's over there with Matt and Jeff fixing his toy." Dani said, while pointing towards the kitchen.

"Alright. I'm going to go see him. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, excitedly, then walked off.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Alright. Sorry about the last chapter, someone did point out that I rushed through it. Which is true, so I hope this one is better. :) Please review and tell me if it is. Thanks "Cyber-amigos"! Hehe. :)

- Kimmi


	8. The Court House

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**WOW! Sorry it has been FOREVER since I last updated. Life has been extremely crazy. But now that it's summer I should have more time to update. ( **

**And as always, thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**68 stones from a broken heart, Batistiasgurl, inday, ttara, Laffy.x.Taffy, and asher02**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It had been exactly a week since Dani had found out she was pregnant, and that she and Jeff would have to take Jaydon to get a D.N.A. test done. She had a horrible feeling about what was going to happen today; not necessarily with Jaydon, but with Jeff. She had a terrible feeling that once Jeff saw Ben, things were going to get ugly… _fast_. With that, she was getting stressed.

"Shorty, calm down." Jeff whispered into her ear, as he caressed her shoulders from behind.

"I will not calm down, Jeff." She frowned, "I know you, and before all this freakin' drama started a few months ago you wanted to kill the guy. Now? After what he did to Jay? No. Jeff, you may say you won't do anything… but as soon as you see his face – his hideous, face… you'll go after him. I know you!" She said, now looking at him.

Jeff licked his lips, and looked to the ground briefly before looking up. "Dani, you're right. I can't promise you anything. I can't promise I won't get the sudden urge to send those disgusting teeth down his fucking throat – but I will promise he won't hurt me, you, or _our_ son."

Dani sighed, and folded her arms across her chest. "That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what _are_ you afraid of, exactly?" He asked, as he tilted his head to the side.

She kind of eyed him for a minute, and then rolled her eyes. "Jeffrey, last thing we need right now is for you to be charged with assault." She said. The corner of Jeff's mouth twitched, becoming a half smile. Dani socked his arm. "I'm serious!" She yelled, as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You have a wife, a 4-year old son, and another one on the way. You can't just be going and beating other men up! You will end up in prison, Jeff." She said is a serious tone.

"Just so you know – I'm going to have a permanent bruise!" He said, and then looked down at his arm; then back up to her. "And – Ben is not a _man_. He is a disgusting, pathetic, stalking, rapist who has _no_ life whatsoever; and should be in fucking jail." He stated. Dani frowned, and then nodded in agreement. "I'll try my best to contain my anger… but I won't end up getting arrested. I promise." He smiled at her, and then kissed her forehead. "But I'm going to go get Jay, we need to leave." He said, then kissed her briefly on the lips; then went down the hall to get Jaydon.

Dani pinched the bridge of her nose; as she could feel a migraine starting to come on. She took a quick deep breath, then grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

She was watching her feet as she walked; as she headed for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "Jeff hurry up, we need to lea- Mom!" She said as she noticed her Mother standing right in front of her. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Dani asked, as she gave her Mother a hug.

"Jeff called me last night and asked me to come with you guys today." Dani rolled her eyes. Of course Jeff called _her_ Mother, without even telling her. "He thought you guys should have someone else come along just in case…" She stopped, and licked her lips. "…in case things got… out of hand."

"What do you mean by… _out of hand_?"

"He wants me to come, just in case you guys have to be in the same room with Ben. He doesn't want Jaydon to see him – at all. So, if you guys get called into the same room or something, for a 'meeting' of some sort, I can take Jaydon somewhere else."

"Well, that's not a bad idea… actually. I should give my husband credit more often." Dani giggled.

"Well of course you should! Now what are you talking about?" Jeff asked as he walked down the stairs, with Jaydon following closely behind.

"Grandma!" Jaydon squealed.

"Hey baby boy, how are you doing?" She asked her grandson as she picked him up.

"Good. Are you coming with me, mommy, and daddy?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes I am." She smiled.

"Yay!" Jaydon replied, giving her a hug.

"C'mon, we better get going. Don't want to be late." Jo announced, as she led the way to the car.

The drive to Southern Pines was only about fifteen-minutes; but for Dani it seemed much longer. All she could think about, was that she was about to see the face of a man that attempted to destroy her life – Not just once, but a whole bunch of times. This man abused her, raped her, broke her ribs – and told her son that Jeff wasn't his Father. What kind of human being would sink that low… for what? Absolutely no reason at all. This man should be in jail.

Dani sighed, as she glanced out her window and realized the car had come to a stop, and Jeff was talking to her.

"Dani!"

"What? Oh, sorry baby. I was just… lost in my thoughts; I didn't even realize we were here."

"The car has been stopped for almost 5 minutes, Shorty. We were early, so we were just sitting here waiting for you to snap out of whatever fantasy you were having." Jeff stated. Dani blinked, and then looked back to the back seat where Jaydon was sitting in his car seat waiting patiently for someone to let him out. As was Dani's Mom.

"I wasn't having a fantasy, I was just… thinking."

"About…?" Jeff asked. She eyed him, and he soon realized – as if he had read her mind. "Ooh, alright. Well let's just go inside." He said, as Jo opened the car door. Jeff smiled at his wife, and then got out. Dani followed him, and walked over to the driver's side of the car as Jeff let Jaydon out of the car.

Dani started walking forward, and he grabbed her wrist. "I love you." He said, as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I love you back." She smiled, and then kissed him on the lips again, except with a little more passion this time.

"Hurry up Mommy! Hurry up Daddy!" Jaydon yelled from where he and Jo were standing a few cars down.

Dani turned and smiled at Jeff, as they grabbed each others hand. The parking lot was pretty huge and pretty busy – as all court house parking lots were. Everywhere they looked there was a car. "Jay, baby. Come hold Mommy's hand. There are too many cars around." Jaydon ran over to his Mom and grabbed her hand.

They were near an alley, almost to the front office of the court house; when Jeff stopped dead in his tracks. "Ma?" He asked, as Jo looked up. "Can you take Jaydon inside please?" He asked, casually.

"What is it Jeff?" Dani asked, as she noticed he was very tense.

"Jo… please?" He stated, as he picked up Jaydon off his feet and handed him to her.

"Umm… sure." She replied, and then started walking. Jeff watched them until they were inside, then he took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles.

"Jeff… what's wrong." Dani said, closing her eyes. She knew what was coming; she just didn't want it to be true. Before she could answer, Jeff started walking – and not towards the entrance of the court house. He was walking back towards the alley.

Now running to catch up to him, she yelled. "Jeff! No. Not now!" As she was pushing him back.

"Look what the cattle dragged in!" Someone said from behind her. She gasped and turned around. They stood there for a minute just staring at each other, before she looked up to Jeff. His eyes were as she had never seen before. They were dark, and full of anger and hatred. He gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger; but she knew that it wouldn't work.

"What? Not even a hello to you're old friend? How mean." Ben said.

"Mean? MEAN! You want to talk MEAN, you stupid son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled as he tried walking forward, but Dani was holding him back.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He smiled, laughing sarcastically.

"What did you do wrong…?" Jeff smiled sarcastically, gritting his teeth. "How dare you fucking call MY house, and tell MY four year old son that I'm not his fucking Father!? You know what we had to deal with because of you!?"

"Whoa man, chill. It's no big deal. I was just having fun with him." Ben said, raising his hands playfully in defeat.

Jeff's fists tightened, "Jeff, stop. C'mon, let's just go inside." She begged, still holding him back with all her strength. But she found her attempt useless as he gently moved her aside and got nose-to-nose with Ben.

"What do you mean _no big deal_? You fucking made that child so upset that he wouldn't let go of me! He didn't let me out of his sight for one second. Because he was afraid that what you said might be true. Now how is that, 'no big deal'?!" Jeff screamed.

"It's no big deal, man." He repeated. "Besides, who knows; what i told him - it actually _may_ be true."

"Son of a bitch!" Jeff said as he shoved Ben to the ground, he raised his fist up in the air, but was stopped by Dani grabbing it.

"JEFF! STOP! THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYTHING!" She yelled, as she violently pushed him back a few feet. He slowly took a few deep breaths, trying to re-compose himself.

Ben was now standing, fixing his shirt. "Yeah, yeah; listen to your bitch, Jeff. After all, she's the one who slept with both of us during the span of a week. Who knows, if she can do that – there is no doubt she can sleep with someone else. The kids real Father is probably some other dude." Ben stated.

Dani turned around and slapped him across the face. "You asshole. I didn't _sleep _with you. You fucking RAPED me! You stupid, low-life, pathetic – " Jeff grabbed her from behind trying to hold her back.

"Dani, don't do anything rash. Even though the fucker _deserves_ it." Jeff said, as he pulled her back.

"You fuckers are lucky I don't sue you for every penny you have to you're name!" Ben yelled, holding his jaw, as he walked off.

Jeff slowly let go of her, as she calmed down. "I'm proud of you, Shorty. You finally stood up to him. And he didn't hurt you."

She slowly smiled. "Yeah… and that slap felt pretty good too." She giggled.

"C'mon." Jeff said, as he grabbed her hand as they walked into the court house to find Jo and Jaydon.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! It's been crazy, but I'm free for the summer. So I should update more often( Enjoy, and as always R&R!

- Kimmi 


	9. Sunrise

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**alana2awesome, trevia0123, Laffy.x.taffy, and 68 stones from a broken heart.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The sun hadn't even rose yet, and yet Dani was being woken up by the bright light coming out of the bathroom. She winced at the light, the rolled over and put a pillow over her head. Today was the day that Jeff was going to England with the WWE for a few shows; and he wouldn't be home till that coming Saturday. That would leave her, and Jaydon at home all by themselves. She sighed at the thought; 4 whole days without Jeff.

_Flashback  
_  
_Just twenty-four hours ago was the D.N.A. test. Once they got inside, everything went pretty well; concerning the circumstances. There were a few times they were all in the waiting room. The only thing that kept Jeff from attacking Ben again, was the fact that Jaydon was sitting on his lap; and Ben was on the other side of the room. Plus there was a security guard standing at the end of the room, near the exit. The whole time they were sitting there... Jeff and Dani; with Jaydon sitting on Jeff's lap; They could just feel the tension. The unbearable tension; they could feel Ben staring wholes through each of them.  
That's when Dani realised - Ben wasn't trying to get custody of Jaydon; He was trying to hurt her. For what? Was it because she left him? She left those horrible conditions she lived under? The ones that had her gasping for air as he kicked her? The ones that had her eyes watering at the burning coming from the slices on her face when he hit her? The ones had her screaming whenever he locked both of her wrists together with one of his large hands, and raped her? Yet there was still a part of him, that couldn't stand the fact that she had gotten away. That his prisoner... had someone. Someone that helped her escape. Someone that had been with her through every bit of pain she had ever faced through her life. Someone... that was in love with her. Someone that she was in love with. He couldn't stand the fact. Did he love her? No. Did he love watching her be in pain? Obviously. There was some psychotic part of him that just loved watching a woman - her - be in pain. That... she would never understand why._

_After around ten minutes of waiting, an older looking woman came out of the back room; carrying a small silver tray. She approched them and set the tray on the chair next to Jeff. "Alright, sweetie. I'm going to put this cotton swab in your mouth. It shouldn't hurt." The woman told Jaydon, but he instantly turned his head away._

_"Jaydon, come on baby. You gotta do it." Dani told him, as she held his hand. But he shook his head no._

_"Jay, come on Bub; It won't hurt." Jeff said to his son; trying to hold him still in his lap._

_"No!" Jaydon cried - struggling to get down._

_"Bub, come on. It will just take a second." Jeff said calmly. But no luck - he was still wiggling around like a worm trying to get out of Jeff's firm grasp. The nurse was starting to get impatient. "Sorry, ma'am. It will be just a second." He said politely; and the nurse turned around and walked back into the office._

_"They made him say no... you know." Ben said aloud, as everyone in the room looked back at him. Jeff's hand tightened into a ball, and Dani rolled her eyes and looked back to Jaydon._

_"Jay, why can't you just do this for Mommy and Daddy?" Dani asked._

_"Because, the lady is mean!" He crossed his arms to pout, and buried his head in Jeff's chest. Jeff looked at Dani, who just shrugged. They sat in silence for a minute before Dani's face lit up._

_"Jeff, why don't you ask the lady if you can swab his mouth? He will let you do it." She whispered._

_"Yeah. I'll ask her." He said, just as the lady started walking back towards them._

_"Are we ready now?" She asked, almost in a rude tone._

_"Yeah - well, um. Is it alright if I just swab his mouth for you? He will probably let me do it." Jeff purposed._

_"I guess so, just make sure you get both sides of his cheek, and under his tongue." She said as she handed Jeff the cotton swab._

_"Alright Bub, open up. It will just tickle, I promise." With that, Jaydon opened his mouth. Jeff swabbed around for a few seconds, then handed the swab back to the nurse who then put it into a small tube._

_"Alright, it should be about half an hour or so before the results are ready. There is a childrens playroom down the hall, and a snack machine also; if you don't wish to wait here." She said, then turning and walking back to the office._

_"Thank you." Jeff said loudly after her. "Good job, Jay." He said as he high-fived his son. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Jaydon nodded, then jumped out of Jeff's lap and ran towards the exit. With that, Dani, Jeff, and Jo all stood up - keeping their eyes on Ben; making sure he didn't follow them._

End flashback

The test results were obviously the same it had been when they first took the paternity test while Dani was pregnant, almost four years ago. So as they knew it would be - it was pointless. Dani was starting to drift back off to sleep now, as she rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket over her head; trying to block out the light from the bathroom. Jeff walked out of the bathroom into the dark bedroom, and sighed. He stopped and put his hands on his hips as he tried to make sure he remembered to pack everything he needed; Then picked up his suitcase out of the corner and moved it by the door so he wouldn't forget it. He had a few minutes left before he had to leave, so he went to lay down next to his wife. "I wish you could come with me." He whispered into her ear from behind; as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I know. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself for the next four days without you here, besides take care of Jaydon." Dani sighed. "I'm going to go insane."

"I know you baby, and you probably will." She glared at him, and he smiled. "Just stay busy. I'll call you and Jay every time i get the chance." He said, then leaned down and kissed her head; as she nodded. "I gotta go now, though. Come with me to the car." He smiled.

"Ugh, you're going to make me get up?" She joked.

"Yep." He laughed. She smiled and rolled her eyes, as he helped her get out of bed. Dani slipped on her slippers, while Jeff grabbed his duffel bag, and suitcase. Jeff led the way, as she followed him to Jaydon's room. He quietly set his bags down by the door, then walked over and neeled down by Jaydon's bed. He gently ran his hand over his head, brushing his hair back. "I love you baby boy, I'll see you in a few days, okay?" He whispered.

Jaydon nodded back, still half asleep. "I... Lub you... Dad-dy." He mumbled, then fell back asleep. Jeff smiled then kissed him on his head, before picking his bags back up and left the room. Dani quietly closed the door, then followed Jeff down the stairs. He flipped on the porch light, then opened the front door and headed to his shiny black Corvette; which from the porch was pretty dang hard to see in the darkness. He dumped his suitcase and duffel bag in the trunk, then shut it as softly as possible; but still hard enough so it would latch shut - Keeping in mind that his son was still up in his bed asleep. He inhailed, slowly exhaling as he walked over to Dani where she was leaning up against the car. He put his hands around her waist, then passionately kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Shorty, remember - If anything happens, my cell should work. If not - call Matt. He's not going on the tour, so he will be home if you need him; or just want some grown-up company." He reminded her, anxious about leaving his pregnant wife and son for four days. It was after all, the longest they would be apart since Jaydon was a baby.

"I know Jeffy, it's alright. I'll be alright." She smiled. Jeff put on a forced smile, and she sighed. "Baby, it's fine. I promise. I'll probably just hang out at Matt's most of the weekend anyways." She said, then lightly pressed her lips to his.

Jeff sighed. "Alright. I'll call you when I get there..." He smiled. "I love you."

She smiled back. "And I love you." The two then shared a passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds, before breaking. Dani walked up the porch, and stood at the door. She then noticed that the sun was now rising, and it was pretty light outside. So now it was a lot easier to see his car. Jeff started the engine, then slowly pulled out off of their property. She sighed, then walked inside and quietly shut the door.

--

"Jaydon! Come on, we are going to Uncle Matt's." Dani yelled to her son from downstairs. It was now six-thirty at night, and Jeff had just called to say he landed safely in London. She wanted to get out of the house because most of the day she spent cleaning the house, trying not to think of the fact her husband was gone for four days. Even though it may not seem like that long, it was still extremely tough on her. So - she needed to be around some adults to help her get her mind off of it. Jaydon then came hopping down the stairs.

"Mommy, are we spending the night with Uncle Matt?" He asked excitedly.

"No, sweetie. We are just going over there to see him and Auntie Ashley. But - If you're good, i'm sure they will be willing to take you to get some ice cream!" She smiled.

Jaydon gasped. "Auntie Ashley will be there!? With Ice Cream?"

Dani laughed. "Yep."

"Lets go!" He said, then running to the door. Dani shook her head and laughed, then she picked up her keys, then her and Jaydon's jackets, then followed him out the front door to the car. They got in, and drove the short distance to his house... which was not even a mile down the road. Jaydon hopped out of the car, and ran inside. Dani giggled, and followed him.

"Hello my favorite sister!" Matt said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I see you've told my nephew here that Ashley and I would take him to get ice cream." Dani just giggled, and tried to look innocent.

"Hey, you're his Uncle! You're supposed to be willing to do this stuff. Besides - he's been begging me all day if he could have some. And i'm too wiped out from cleaning to go to town _just _for ice cream." She pointed out.

Matt sighed. "Well, I guess its a good thing I didn't eat all of the cookie dough ice cream last night, then." As he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Matty." She said, as she batted her eyelashes. Matt rolled his eyes at her, causing her to giggle as she and Jaydon followed him to the kitchen.

"Auntie Ashley!" Jaydon yelled, as he saw her approaching them from the living room.

"Hey baby! How are you?" She asked as she picked him up.

"Good. Uncle Matt is getting me ice cream!" He smiled brightly.

"Awesome!" She said, then putting him down.

"Hey sweetie." Ashley smiled, as she came and gave her best friend a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "So, I heard Jeff left this morning. How long is he gone for?"

Dani's eyebrows clenched together. "Thanks, Ash. I was actually trying to forget about that." She mumbled. "But - He is gone till Saturday." She said, in a sad tone.

"Aww, I'm sorry Dani. But it's alright, you and Jay can hang out here while he's gone." Ashley smiled, as she put her arm around Dani's shoulders.

"Yeah, Dan. I have a couple blow-up beds in the hall closet if you two want to have a little sleep over or something. Or if you just want to have some 'Mom' time, I can take Jaydon for the night too." Matt offered.

"Nah, it's cool. I'd rather Jay just sleep in his own bed. And me? I'll be alright. It's just four days, i've done it before." She shrugged.

"Well, if you change you're mind - the door is always open." Matt smiled. "Well... its usually shut, because i hate bugs. But - you get the point." He said, causing Dani to laugh.

"Thanks, Matty. I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, as they all grabbed their bowls of ice cream and headed to the living room to watch a movie.

* * *

A/N: First off, I just **have **to say congratulations to Randy Orton and his wife, Samantha. Their baby girl was born Saturday July 12th, and they named her Alanna Marie Orton. :) Second, this chapter is pretty boring... but I just needed a filler to get to the next set of drama. Lmao. I didn't want to skip all of this... so here it is. Thank you for all the reviews & Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R(:

- Kimmi


	10. Too Quiet

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**XoXDaisyDoodleBugXoX and 68 stones from a broken heart.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Two days later - Dani was desperate to keep herself busy; It was eleven at night, and she couldn't sleep. She still had two days left before Jeff would come home... and to her; it seemed like two weeks. Her stomach had appeared over night... and suddenly looked as if she swallowed a cantaloupe. She was excited to see her baby develop so rapidly - it must mean her pregnancy is further along then she thought. But - Dani was also sad about the fact that Jeff wasn't there to see it for himself. She had sent him a picture message on his cell phone, and he said he was upset that he wasn't there with her when she woke up to this suddenly bulging belly. She felt the urge to call and see if Jeff was awake yet, but she knew he probably wouldn't be. His next show wasn't until 6PM that night in the United Kingdom... so he was probably still asleep. After all, his time, it was seven in the morning.

She sighed, as she closed _The_ _Pride and Prejudice. _The book she had been reading since the day Jeff left, to keep her busy.

"Two more days..." Dani whispered to herself. She looked over to the clock, and saw it was already eleven-forty-five. "Er," She groaned, and got up and put a sweat shirt on; then made her way down the hall to Jaydon's room. She peeked in the room, and smiled when she saw his arm hanging off the bed, and a small smile on his face as he was in a deep sleep... most likely in the middle of dreaming about some magical world he had always told her about when he woke up every morning. Dani quietly shut the door, and made her way downstairs. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "Hey you... little baby? You hungry?" She said as she held her stomach. She smiled to herself, then opened the freezer door and grabbed a pint of triple chocolate fudge ice cream out of the back of the freezer, and then a big spoon to shovel the ice cream out with. She took a bite, and walked towards the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was extremely quiet... TOO quiet, in fact. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why the quiet sounded so odd.

Dani quickly turned around as she could have sworn she saw something out of the corner of her eye move. "Calm down, Dani. You're tired; you are just seeing things..." She told herself, and then took another step towards the stairs; and saw the same thing out of the corner of her eye again. This time - she turned fast enough to see where it was coming from. The corner of the room, there was a small flashing light. She took a deep breath and walked towards the flashing red lights. "What in the world _is_ that?" She asked herself. She stopped, when she heard something. She wasn't quite sure _what _exactly she heard... but it was something. Something was moving in that corner, and she was determined to find out what it was. Very carefully, she moved the pillow that was in front of whatever it was that was making the sounds, her hand flew to her chest as she gasped when an almost one-foot-tall action figure walked towards her. "Oh, my... Jaydon." She said, slowing her breath; then laughing quietly to herself. She picked up the 9" inch tall Spider-man; which had blinking eyes, moving arms and legs, and found the 'Off' switch, then placed it back on the ground.

She started to turn around, but stopped when she heard something behind her... _I must have woken Jaydon with all this non-sense. _She thought to herself, then turned around and saw something come towards her. And suddenly, she was on the ground. She didn't know what hit her. Was it another one of Jaydon's silly toys that Jeff just _had_ to get him? The ones that made all these sounds, and walked around the house while she was trying to clean? Or was it... something else? _No it couldn't be..._She thought, as she then realized she was gasping for air. She wasn't sure if the pitch black she looked into was just the darkness of her house, or if she had blacked out. Then something else hit her - and she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She gasped for air, and slowly slid into unconsciousness.

--

**Dani's Point of View**

What was going on? What happened!? It felt like someone had just stabbed my stomach with a knife or something. Oh no, my stomach. My baby! I couldn't hear anything, but slurred words. What were they saying? I can't tell. My eyes won't open, oh god. I must be unconscious or something. What happened? Am I just dreaming? I felt pressure in my lower abdomen, and it was so sharp I couldn't breathe. _Fuck! _No, I'm definitely not dreaming! The pain is too harsh. I could feel something warm dripping down the side of my cheek. Was it a tear? Could I cry while i was unconscious? Is that even possible? What is that pressure? It feels like someones hands... more than two or three people must be here; because I can feel more than six pairs of hands on my body. One, I could almost certainly make out as his voice became clearer... "Dani! Can you hear me, sweetheart? Dani!?"

Of course! I knew who that was... I've known him since I was five years old. He was my brother - not by blood - but still I considered him my blood. Although, he is my brother-in-law also. He is Jeff's brother. Oh god, Jeff! Where is he? Is he here? I need to hear his voice. I could barely open my mouth, "Je-" I managed to get out.

"Dani, sweetie, don't try and talk...alright? We aren't sure how badly you're hurt. Just keep squeezing my hand so we know if you are conscious or not." Matt replied, before I could get anything else out. My eyes got lighter, and i managed to pull them open. I looked around me, and I saw Matt, and three other unfamiliar men in matching blue uniforms. Who were they? I've never seen them before... have I? Oh! They must be paramedics. Shit! I must be hurt worse than I thought. How long was I out? "Matt -" I managed to say. "What happened?" I mumbled, not sure if he quite understood what I was saying.

"We're not sure. The police are searching around the house. Just relax, okay?" He said, obviously desperate for me not to be stressed. Wait - did he just say _police_? Yes, yes i think he did. What could they possibly be looking fo- Oh my god. My baby. Not the baby in my stomach, my other baby! The one who is upstairs. Asleep. Suddenly, I had all the strength in the world, and I managed to pull my head up.

"Where's Jaydon!?" I tried to yell, but it only came out as a whisper. Matt looked over to one of the paramedics, then back to me. "Dani... lay back down. We will worry about that when we know you are okay. Right now we are worried about you're health." He said very calmly.

"I don't give a damn about my health! Where is Jaydon!?" This time - it was loud enough to be a scream. My head became very blurry, and my eyes started to close, as the men in blue uniforms pushed me back down. The paramedics were mumbling a bunch of code words to each other, that I didn't understand.

"Dani! Jaydon is going to be fine. You need to relax! You may not care about you're own health right now - but if you don't care about you're own, then you are endangering this baby in your stomach." Matt said, very sternly this time. I knew he was right, and i tried my best to relax, as another sharp pain entered my stomach. There was warm liquid running down the sides of my mouth, my head, and the sides of my cheek. It tasted awful. But now something else warm ran down my cheeks... and i knew it wasn't blood. It was tears. What had happened? Jeff. I need Jeff. He is the only one that i know wouldn't lie to me. Where was he?

"Where's Jeff?" I choked out, too afraid of the answer.

"He's still in London. I called him, and he didn't answer. I'm waiting for him to call me back." Matt answered, as he gently stroked my cheek. Oh yeah. He was in the UK with the WWE for four days. I remember now... Although I wish i didn't. He was over Four-thousand miles away!

"I need to talk to him!" I demanded, trying to sound strict. Although my voice cracked, so that didn't work out so well.

"You will, soon." He ensured me.

"I need to talk to him. I need to see him!" I cried, as another sharp pain came; and I clenched my stomach, as one of the paramedics whispered something to him.

"Dani, you will see him soon enough. You need to relax, sweetie." He said, in obvious distress. Did Matt Hardy's voice just crack? Suddenly, I was on a stretcher; being pushed outside. Matt continued to hold my hand, when I heard his phone ring. He let go of my hand and reached for his pocket, as the medics lifted me into the back of the stretcher... and I could hear Matt talking into the phone... so low it was hard to hear. "Jeff, man. You need to come home... now." I could almost hear Jeff's voice scream into the phone 'Is Dani okay?'.

Matt replied, sheer agony in his tone of voice. "Something happened..."

* * *

**A/N:** Wowowowow. Confused? Eh, I bet a few smart cookies out there will figure this one out. I'll update soon. I wanted to keep going, but I'm getting tired! Lmao. R&R! D

- Kimmi


	11. Filled With Pain

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**XoXDaisyDoodleBugXoX and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Warning: Chapter contains blood, strong language, etc. Please don't read if your easily offended by these things. This chapter is NC-17.**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Dani's P.O.V.

What _had _happened? That's all I could think about while I awaited for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital. Matt is sitting here holding my hand, and he looks very upset. Damn it! Why won't anyone tell me what happened!? _Shit._ My stomach. It hurts! I can't keep my eyes open anymore; the pain is too strong.

"Whats happening?" Matt demanded from one of the men dressed in blue, who was frantically putting something on my face... that felt like an oxygen mask.

The man whispered something, too low for me to hear. But I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"What do you mean contractions!? She's only two months pregnant!" Matt replied. Wait, did he said _contractions_? Oh my god. My baby! I shot my eyes back open.

"No! Don't let anything happen to the baby! Matt! Don't!" I cried, as the pain in my stomach sharpened.

Matt looked to the paramedic, desperate. He didn't know what to say, I could tell. Suddenly, I felt a large amount of pressure in my stomach. Everything went pitch black, and my throat started burning. It felt like I was choking. I ripped the oxygen mask off, and sat up as far as I could - which wasn't very far, and let everything that wanted to come out, out. It didn't taste like regular vomit... it was blood. I couldn't breath, and my eyes closed.

**Third person P.O.V.**

Matt gasped, as the other paramedic in the ambulance yanked him to the back of the moving vehicle. They grabbed a large, circled bowl and placed it under her chin as it filled with blood.

"Oh. My. God." Was all that Matt could say. He turned his head "I can't watch this..." He whispered to himself, as he started praying silently. About a minute later, he turned back around to see them sticking a needle in her arm. "What's happening!?"

"We need to stop the contractions or we could lose the baby... and her too." The paramedic said, as he pressed the plunger down to send medicine into her body. Suddenly the ambulance came to a stop, and the doors flew open. Doctor and nurses surrounding them. They pulled Dani out, and rushed her in. Matt continued to hold her hand as they rushed down the hall. They entered the emergency room, and the doctor turned to look at him. "Sir, you need to stay here." It was a blond-haired, middle age lady that said this.

"No! She's my sister. I'm coming in." Matt insisted, still holding onto her hand.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we can't have any extra bodies in there. We need all the room we can get. Just please, stay in the waiting room. We will update you as soon as possible." The Doctor continued, and Matt slowly let go of Dani's hand - and stood silently as they rushed past them into the empty room; which was now full of medical personnel. After a minute of staring at the door, he slowly turned and put his hands over his face.

"Sir? Is that you're wife in there?" A nurse suddenly asked from behind him.

"What? Oh, no. That's my sister-in-law..." Matt said, staring blankly at the door again.

"Oh. Is her husband here?" The nurse asked again, looking around the waiting room.

"No. He's not."

"Alright. How well do you know her?"

"Extremely well." He replied, biting his lip.

"Okay, would you follow me? I need to get some of her information." She asked politely. Matt nodded, and followed the nurse to waiting room. He put his elbow on the desk, and placed his hand on his forehead. About thirty-seconds later, the nurse handed him a clip-board.

"Thank you -" He searched around for her name tag. "Sarah." He tried to put a friendly smile on, but he just couldn't force himself to do it.

Sarah, lightly smiled. "She will be fine, Si-"

"Matt."

"Matt." She smiled. "These are some of the best doctors in North Carolina. She will be okay." She said reassuringly. Matt nodded, and went to sit down. He took a deep breath, and looked over the papers in his hand; then started filling them out.

_Full name: Danielle Gene Hardy_

_Date of birth: 05-12-78_

_Spouse's full name (If acceptable): Jeffrey Nero Hardy_

He stopped to look at what he was writing, and sighed. "Jeff. You need to get here, man." He whispered to himself. Just then - his phone rang. He quickly set the papers on the seat next to him, and stood up to get his phone out of his pocket.

"Jeff." He answered, somewhat relieved.

_"Okay, Vince is pissed as hell at me that I ditched the show, but, I'm past security at the airport; waiting to board. Now will you tell me what the fuck is going on!?" _He yelled into the phone.

"Jeff... just... don't make any stops. Get here soon. Please." Matt begged, his eyes closed as he spoke.

"_Matt, please. What is going on?"_ Jeff begged, a lot more calm this time.

Matt took a deep breath. "I'm not quite sure myself..." He said quietly, then continued. "I'm at the hospital. Ashley and Dani's parents are on their way..." He said as quietly, if not more quietly than before.

_"Hospital!? Is it Jaydon!?"_

"No."

_"Oh god. Please, Matt... don't tell me..."_ He paused, and took a deep breath. _"Please, don't let it be Dani." _He whispered, mainly to himself.

"Someone broke into you're house." Matt said, carefully. "Jeff; it's bad..." He whispered into the phone.

_"How bad is bad, Matt!?"_ Jeff demanded, more tense this time.

Matt breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. "Jay... Jaydon is gone."

_"What do you mean... gone?"_ Jeff asked, every sign of emotion gone. His tone was blank.

"We can't find him."

_"Wh...what?"_ Jeff's heart stopped. They were both silent for more than a minute. _"Matt... you need to find him! You need to find my son!"_ He demanded, as his voice cracked.

"Jeff... listen. The police are at you're house right now. Plus there are some that are searching the city. They sent out an Amber Alert... someone saw a white pick up truck leaving about fifteen minutes before I got there. They're going to find whoever took him."

_"Wait - white pick up truck?_" Jeff gasped.

"Yeah, why? You know who it is?"

_"Ben drives a white 2005 Ford F-150."_ He said, blankly.

"Oh fuck. I can't believe I didn't think of Ben! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Matt hit the side of his head with the palm of his free hand.

_"Matt, don't blame any of this on you. That mother fucker... If ANYTHING happened to Jaydon, I'm going to kill him." _Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Jeff, calm down. You freakin' out isn't going to help any one right now."

"_Fine! Fine. You're right. But I need to know __what happened!"_ Jeff begged, more upset this time. "_Tell me everything you know."_

"Everything?"

_"Everything. From the beginning."_

Matt stood up, and wondered to an empty, nearby hallway... and took a deep breath. "Okay... I was at home, and I couldn't sleep. So I called Dani because she had mentioned how she had slept hardly at all the whole time you've been gone; thinking she would still be awake. She didn't answer. Which is weird, because she usually answers her cellphone; even if she is sleeping. I tried probably fifteen times, and left probably eight voice-mails. She never answered. I felt very worried, so i decided to go see if she was home. Her car was there, and no lights in the house were on... except Jaydon's." He paused... and heard Jeff take a deep breath as he listened. "I used my key to get in, and went straight upstairs. I didn't hear any talking, so i thought maybe they both fell asleep. I called for both of them, and I got nothing. I went into Jay's room, and no one was there. So I went into you're bedroom, and no one was there either. So I went back downstairs, and turned on the living room light, and...she was laying there on the floor... and she wasn't moving."

Jeff's voice cracked as he spoke. "Go on..."

"I was in denial that she may have been hurt... so I went to see if she had just fallen asleep on the floor or something. But she wouldn't wake up. When I lifted her head, I noticed that she was bleeding. From her nose, and her forehead. So I called 911, and told them there was a pregnant woman who had been attacked... and there was a missing child..." Matt explained. "They got there in less than five minutes... Dani was starting to come to. She was mumbling something that I couldn't understand, and it looked like her stomach was hurting her... because that's where she kept moving her hands. The paramedics told me that they have to get her to the hospital to see if the baby had been hurt."

_"Oh god..."_ Jeff whispered to himself._ "Have you heard anything? Is the baby alright? Is Dani alright?"_

"I don't know... on the way to the hospital she was getting worse. We have been here about ten minutes I think... and they haven't updated me yet."

Jeff winced. _"The plane is loading..."_ He started. _"They won't let me keep my phone on. I'll be there in less than 9 hours."_ He said, shuffling to pick up his backpack.

"Alright. Be safe man..." Matt said, quietly.

_"Thanks, bro."_ Jeff finished, then closed his phone.

--

**9 hours, and 14 minutes later...**

Matt, Ashley, Gilbert, Jo, Brian, and Kayla were all in the waiting room. Kayla was asleep, her head on Brian's lap; lounging across three chairs. Ashley's head leaned over onto Matt's shoulder; as Jo and Gilbert were having casual talk. Everyone there had been up more than twenty-four hours. Or pretty close to it. The enviorment was a little less stressed now, and there were only about four other people in the large waiting area. Suddenly, the entrance doors burst open and Matt jumped out of his seat.

"Where is she!?" Jeff demanded, as he jogged into the room. Matt ran infront of him and held him by his shoulders.

"Jeff, she's fine. Calm down." Matt said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

"I'm not calming down! Where the fuck is my wife!?" He yelled, once again, trying to shove past him. Matt's heart sank when he saw a tear run down his baby brother's cheek, and he let him go; then watched Jeff run down the hall. There were little plastic holders on every door, that held a clipboard with the patients name on it. He rushed past every door, until he came to a frantic stop. _Danielle G. Hardy. _He took a second to catch his breath, and then slowly opened the door. His heart stopped, and more tears came to his eyes when he saw her laying there... still as a stone. Hooked up to a bunch of machines. He took a deep breath, and slowly walked over to her. He pulled a chair up to the bed, and slowly took her hand in his, being careful to make sure it didn't hurt her. He very gently, ran his fingers over the cuts and bruises under, and around her eyes; on her forehead, and on her lip. He sat there for a minute, and she still didn't move. The only sound was the beeping coming from one of the machines. He put his head down on the bed, and tried to put a stop to all of these emotions running through his body. He heard the door open, and he jerked up; immediately wiping the tears from under his eyes.

"Mr. Hardy, I assume?" The doctor asked quietly, as she looked over the clip board; which was now in her hands.

"Call me Jeff." He replied.

"Jeff," She smiled. "I'm Dr. Hanson. Why don't you follow me outside so we can talk? I don't want to wake her up." She said softly.

"Um," Jeff started, looking over to Dani; who still hadn't moved an inch since he had been there. "Sure." He said, slowly removing his hand away from Dani's; then following the nurse out of the room. "So, Dr. Hanson, is my wife going to be alright?" Jeff asked.

"Call me, Anne." She lightly smiled, then continued. "Well, she suffered some blood-loss, and got scratched up pretty bad... but she should be alright." Anne smiled, reassuringly.

"And...the baby?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

"The baby is fine. But - We need to keep Danielle calm. If she gets too stressed, it will put the baby's life back in danger."

Jeff winced. "But they are both fine?" He asked again.

"Yes, for now. I'm still considering them critical, but stable." She replied. He slowly nodded, as he tried to comprehend everything. "You can go back in if you want. But try not to wake her up; she needs as much rest as possible." Anne added.

Jeff nodded. "Thank you." He said, then turned around and went back into the room. He sat back down where he had sat previously, and took her hand back in his, and kissed it lightly. He sat and watched her for a minute, when he felt her squeeze his hand. His heart started racing. He knew she was starting to wake up. "I love you." He whispered, then kissed her hand again. Her eyes fluttered open, and an instant, tired smile came across her face. She pulled her hand away from his, and placed it on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away a stray tear he didn't even know was there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Dani whispered to him.

"Shorty, it's been almost ten hours." He replied, a half smile on his face.

"Damn. I've been asleep that long? Those damn nurses gave me one hell of a sleeping pill..." She said sarcastically.

Jeff laughed. "You should go back to sleep though, baby. You need to rest."

"But you just got here. Can't I sleep later?" She pouted.

He sighed. "Yes, you can sleep later. But you should really sleep now too." Jeff replied.

She groaned... then stared at him for a minute. "Jeff... Matt wouldn't tell me what happened... or why I am here. Do you know?"

Jeff was taken back by the question, and he suddenly tensed up. "Umm..." He mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Wait, I haven't seen Jaydon. Where is he?"

"Shorty, don't worry about it right now. Try and go back to sleep. Okay?" He said, softly.

"Oh god. I remember; Matt wouldn't tell me where he was either. Is he alright?" She asked, more worried now.

"Shorty... please stop thinking about it... you need to rest."

"Damn it, Jeff! Where the hell is he!?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger... i've been writing this for nearly two hours; and i'm tired. Lmao. Please review and tell me what you think!

**- Kimmi**


	12. Please

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**XoXDaisyDoodleBugXoX, Laffy.x.Taffy, and agirlwithnolife.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Well!?" Dani yelled, as the beeping on the machine next to her continued to increase. Jeff stood up, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shorty, you need to calm down." He said calmly, as a nurse came into the room.

"What is going on here?" The nurse asked, as she walked over to the beeping machine.

"Jeff! Tell me where Jaydon is!" Dani yelled again, while Jeff stared at the nurse for help.

"Miss, you need to calm down. You're heart rate being this high is too dangerous for the baby's health." The nurse told her, in a serious tone.

"Not until you tell me where my son is!" She yelled again. Apparently the nurse knew what had happened to Jaydon as well, because she was anxiously watching Jeff; waiting to see if he was going to tell her.

"If I tell you, you need to promise me you will not freak out. You need to stay calm to keep the baby healthy." Jeff said, in almost a whisper. Dani stared at him for a minute, trying to slow her breathing. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. Jeff, please... just tell me where he is." She whispered, tears now filling her eyes.

"Um, I'll be outside. Press the red button on the side if you need anything..." The nurse said, and then walked out of the room.

Jeff in hailed a deep, long breath. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. He didn't know how she would take it. He took another deep breath, and grabbed her hand; gently rubbing his thumb against it. "When Matt found you... at home..." He paused, and bit his lip. "He... couldn't find him." He whispered. Dani's face showed no sign of emotion. He didn't know if that was a good, or bad thing. So, he continued... "We think whoever did this to you, took him." He knew who it was that did this, he just didn't want to tell her. Dani closed her eyes, as she concentrated on breathing. Several minutes passed, and nothing changed. "Dani, baby. Are you alright?" Jeff asked in a low tone, while stroking her hand with his fingers. She peeled her eyes open, and stared at him for a minute.

"Leave." She said in a low, husky voice.

Jeff squinted, confused. "What?"

"Go. Take Matt, take Daddy, take whoever. Just go find him." She said, trying to sound relaxed; but Jeff knew better.

"There are cops searching..."

"I don't care. Go find him." She said, a bit louder this time; but still quiet enough to be a whisper. The two looked into each others eyes for a long minute, before Jeff pursed his lips, and nodded. He stood up and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Bring him back to me, Jeffy." She said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Jeff's heart sank, and it sent chills down his spine. All these emotions... he could hardly control them anymore. He was sad, nervous, releaved, happy, scared, grateful, pissed off, and determinded; all at the same time. He was about ready to scream. He bit his toungue to keep that from happening, and softly pressed his lips against his wife's. "I will. I promise..." He whispered, as he stared into her eyes; then kissed her one more time.

* * *

"Matt, Brian. We're leaving." Jeff said, staring towards the doors to exit the building, not even looking at anyone who was sitting in the waiting room. His face looked like he was ready to murder someone. Which may have been the case.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked, now standing right by Jeff's side.

"I think I know..." Matt said, who was also standing with them now.

They were nearly jogging they were walking so fast, as they followed Jeff out to the parking lot, to his black 08' corvette. "Get in." Jeff ordered, not even paying attention to them, as he got into the drivers seat; and slammed the door behind him. He started the engine, as the other two doors shut. Matt in the back, Brian in the passengers seat. He slowly pulled out of the parking spot, then once he knew there weren't any cars in his way, he pressed the gas peddle to the floor. He was like a man possessed. He didn't pay attention to anything except the road in front of him.

They hit the open road, and Brian noticed a speed limit sign they passed, then glanced down to see how fast they were going. He cringed, when he saw that the spedomiter read ninty-five."Jeff," He said, carefully. "Where are we going?" Jeff gritted his teeth, and gripped the stearing wheel even harder.

"We're going to find Jaydon." Matt said in a low voice. Trying to keep the already built up tension as calm as possible.

"Ben better _pray _we find Jaydon before we find him." Jeff said through his teeth. Brian and Matt sat quietly in their seats, as they watched the spedometer go up to ninety-eight. All signs of sadness Jeff was feeling a short while ago, had disappeared. The only thing he could feel now was a fire in his stomach. He wasn't even mad anymore... he was _irate_. There was one more feeling he was trying not to think about as he drove. He was _scared_. Scared that he was going to find Jaydon hurt. Scared of what Ben may have done to him. Jeff took a deep breath, and then headed toward downtown. He slowed his speed a bit, as he reached the Police Station. He pulled into a parking spot, and quickly got out and slammed the door. Matt and Brian right behind him.

The three men stormed inside, desperate for answers. Good thing Cameron, North Carolina was such a small town. Everyone knew everyone. It would make things easier... hopefully.

"Todd," Jeff huffed, as he walked up to two men in uniform; who were chatting.

"Jeff, how are you?" He asked, as he shook his hand.

"I'll let you figure that one out. Any update?" Jeff asked, once again no emotion showing on his face.

"Not yet, sorry man. I'll let you know as soon as we hear something."

Jeff put his hands on his hips, and he took a deep breath. "Where have you guys looked?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"We have five cars out. Two have gone north, one as far as Raleigh. One has gone west, as far as Charlotte. One has gone south to Fayetteville. Then we have one searching the city here."

"You haven't even left the state!?" Jeff yelled, Brian's hands now on his shoulders, motioning him to calm down.

"Jeff, these are Cameron Policemen. We shouldn't even be out of the city." Todd replied, trying to calm down. Jeff clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "We alerted a few stations across Virginia, Tennessee, and South Carolina. So whichever way they went someone is going to be able to block them off."

"What makes you think they are in any of _those _states?" Jeff said through his teeth, eyes still closed.

"What?" Todd asked, confused. Jeff turned around and headed for the door. Matt and Brian following right behind him.

"Jeff, where are you going?" Matt asked. He had to jog to catch up to Jeff's fast-paced walk. Jeff ignored him, and got into the car. Brian and Matt both got in as well, and shut the doors. Jeff reversed out of the parking spot, then hit the gas as he headed toward the airport. "Jeff, will you please tell me where we are going?!" Matt demanded.

"We're going to New York."

* * *

Back at the hospital...

Dani tried to sleep, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She grumbled something, then sat up. She heard a light knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, sweetie." Ashley said, walking over to her.

"Hey." Dani replied.

"I brought you you're phone, like you asked." Ashley smiled lightly, and handed it to Dani.

"Thanks, Ash." She flipped it open and chills went down her spine when she had eighteen missed calls, and four voice mails. All from Matt. She sighed, and cleared them all, then sent a text to Jeff.

_Ash brought me my phone. Text me if you hear anything. Be careful please. I love you.  
xxx-Dani_

She shut her phone, and put it on her lap. "How are you holding up, Dan?" Ashley asked, as she sat down next to her. Dani glared at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think I better shut up."

"Right answer." Dani sighed, then turned and looked out the window. _Please let Jaydon be okay. Please let Jeff be okay. Please let my un-born child be okay. Please, please, please. _Dani prayed, then turned to look at Ashley, who was fidgeting with the remote for the T.V..

"Do you want me to get you anything, sweetie?" Ashley asked.

"Um, food? I'm kind of hungry. Maybe a magazine or something too, to keep my mind off of..." She paused, "You know."

"Aww, okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled, then turned to leave.

Dani stared down at her phone, as her heart beat picked up. Should she do it? She pondered the idea for a moment, and decided. She flipped her phone back open, and dialed an all too familiar phone number. One that she wished she never knew in the first place.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. xD

Leave reviews, and tell me what you think!

**- Kimmi**


	13. Little Boy Blue

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**XoXDaisyDoodleBugXoX, and Laffy.x.Taffy.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The three men stormed off the plane, and headed straight for the parking lot. Right before they had gotten on the plane, Matt had called and reserved a rental car for them to use. None of them knew how long they would be in New York for; and none of them brought anything with them. Not clothes, or anything.

"Jeff! Will you please slow down?" Matt yelled from about ten feet behind.

"No. Will you please speed up?" Jeff growled back.

"Jeff," Brian started, "Maybe you should calm down..."

Jeff turned around to face them. "Look, I appreciate you guys coming with me, but I need to do this my way. Now, I came up with a game plan on that three hour plane flight we were just on. So, if you want to help, just follow my lead." He ordered, then turned around and kept walking. Brian and Matt shrugged, and followed him to the car rental pick-up building. Matt went and checked in, and then the three made their way to the black 08' Toyota Corolla.

Jeff once again took the drivers seat, with Brian in the passenger seat, and Matt in the back. With Jeff driving, they would have been going as fast as they were back in Cameron. Although there was _way _too much traffic to go that fast.

"Uh, Jeff... where _exactly _are we going?" Brian wondered.

"Manhattan." He replied, focused on the cars in front of him.

"Why Manhattan?" Brian asked again. Jeff's eyes narrowed, and grasped the steering wheel even harder, but he didn't answer.

"It's where Ben lives..." Matt answered.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Was all that Dani heard in her ear, as she shook in fear of who she was about to talk to. By the fifth ring, she sighed in relief and thought maybe he wouldn't answer. It started ringing again, and she was getting ready to hang up when she heard a low, muffled voice on the other line. _"What do you want?"_ Her eyes were wide in shock. What has she done? He answered... should she just hang up? _"Did you lose you're hearing last night? What the hell do you want?" _A sudden rage filled through Dani's body, and she quickly decided against hanging up.

"You fucking son of a bitch. Tell me where my son is! Now!" She screamed.

_"Whoa, calm down. What makes you think I have you're son with me?"_ Ben said. She could just see the smile he probably had on his face.

"I know you do! Tell me where he is!" Dani yelled again.

_"He isn't with me." Ben stated._

"You're lying."

_"Actually, just this once I'm being honest, babe."_ He smirked, then hung up. Even though she knew there was no one on the line anymore, the phone was still on her ear. She sat there in shock, was he really telling the truth? She slowly pulled the phone from her ear, and snapped it shut, and shut her eyes. Dani thought about it for a minute, when her eyes snapped open.

She thought to herself... _Of course Jaydon isn't with him... it's Friday afternoon. He always had really important conferences on Fridays. He's at work._

* * *

They continued their drive to downtown Manhattan, just trying to make their way through traffic. They were now about two miles away.

"Jeff, do you really think it's a good idea going to Ben's house?" Brian asked. Jeff blinked, and sighed. He slowed down the car, and then pulled over to the side. Once the car was in park, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"You're right..." Jeff said in a low voice. "If Ben is there... it could get ugly; and if Jaydon is with him, I don't want him to see that." He said, in almost a whisper.

"Then what are we going to do? Just sit around, waiting for him to leave?" Matt asked.

"I don't know!" Jeff said, almost yelling now. The three sat there for a few minutes, before Jeff's phone beeped signaling he had a text message. He opened his phone and read it, he took in a deep breath, and nodded to himself. He slammed the phone shut, and placed it back on the armrest between him and Brian; then started the engine, and hit the gas.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked, noticing they were going nearly seventy-five in a thirty-five mile an hour zone.

"Ben's."

"But I thought..." Brian started, but was cut off by Jeff.

"He isn't home." He stated.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked. Jeff nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What makes you think that Jaydon isn't with him?" Matt asked.

"I don't know if he is at Ben's house...but I know he isn't with Ben. It's worth a shot. If Jay isn't there, then we can at least look for some sort of clue as to where they would be." Jeff replied, as they came to a stop. He stared at the house across the street, and shivered. Last time he was here, was when he came to see Dani... a few weeks after Ben had... No! He wasn't about to think about that right now. He put the car in park, and took the key out of the ignition. The three men got out of the car, and started walking toward the house. Matt and Brian walked hesitantly.

"Jeff... I don't know about this..." Matt stated.

"Don't worry... Ben isn't here. He always parks in the driveway." Jeff said, walking to the front door. "Shit. It's locked"

"What, did you think he would leave it unlocked and welcoming for you to just come in?" Matt asked, sarcastically. Jeff shot a glare at him, then turned to start walking around the house. As he walked, he looked in through the windows.

"This is stupid... Jaydon probably isn't even -" Matt mumbled, but Jeff cut him off.

"Shh!" He whispered. The three went quiet. "Do you hear that?" Jeff asked, as his breathing started to pick up.

"I don't hear anything, Jeff." Brian stated.

"Me either." Matt shrugged. Jeff was breathing intensely now, as he looked up, then back down - searching for a way in. "What did you hear?" Matt asked, now concerned by the way his brother was acting. Jeff ignored him, then jogged toward the next window - about ten feet away. Brian and Matt followed, as Jeff bent down to a small window near the ground. "Oh my god." Matt whispered, as he started to hear what Jeff was hearing. Brian stood in shock.

"Daddy!" They heard a little boy crying. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!" The boy cried through sobs.

"Jaydon!" Jeff yelled down through the vent. The crying suddenly stopped for a moment. "Jay!? Baby, where are you?" He yelled again.

"Daddy!" The boy cried again. He mumbled something, but he was crying too much for any of them to know what he was saying.

"Jaydon, I can't understand what you're saying. Calm down, baby boy." Jeff said, trying to reassure his son.

"Daddy! I'm stuck! Help me!" He cried. Jeff started to panic, and he stood up.

"O.. okay, Jay. Just hold on, okay?" He said in a calm, soothing voice. Jaydon continued to cry, as Jeff closed his eyes and tried to think. "How are we going to get him out!?" He yelled.

"I don't know. Should I call the police?" Matt asked.

"Not yet. Just wait. Brian - Stay out here and make sure Ben doesn't come back. If he does - call 911. Matt and I are going to find a way in." Jeff ordered, and Brian nodded.

"Daddy!" Jaydon cried again.

"Hold on Jay. I'm coming!" Jeff yelled down to him. He knew that Jaydon was in the basement, but he didn't know how to get in.

"You're going to have to kick in the window, Jeff." Matt said.

"No. I can't tell how close he is to it. He might get hurt." He said, looking around.

"Jeff! There is a window open upstairs." Matt said, looking up. Jeff stepped a few feet back from the house, and saw the window.

"Matt, stay here and talk to Jaydon. I'm going to find a way to get up there." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the window. Matt nodded, and then bent down to the window and started his attempt to calm Jaydon down. Jeff walked back around the house, and there was a shed. He went in, and found just what he needed - a ladder. It looked tall enough, so he grabbed, it and walked back around the house. He started climbing up, as he reached the top - he realized he was about five feet short of the window. He could just get his hands on the window sill. "Brian!" Jeff yelled down, "Hold the ladder down. I have to jump!" He yelled.

"Jeff, don't be stupid! You're fifty feet in the air!" Brian replied.

"Hold the damn ladder!" Jeff said. Brian shook his head - and against his will - Brian pressed the ladder tight against the house. Jeff grasped the window sill, then jumped as high as he could. Dangling from the air - Jeff tried to pull himself up. It was all upper-body strength from here. He got his arms in, now it was just his legs. He pulled once more, then managed to swing his legs up over the edge. He took a deep breath, then stood up. He noticed he was in Ben's bedroom. He cringed at knowing what had taken place here four years ago. He shook off his thoughts, and ran out of the room; then down the stairs. He opened the door to the basement, and then yelled, "Jaydon!?" He asked, searching the dark.

"Daddy!" Jaydon replied back, still crying. Jeff tried to follow his voice, but he couldn't see him. The whole room was stacked full of old furniture, and boxes. God only knew what was inside of them. But it was almost like a maze he had to make his way through. He searched, and then at the very end of the room he saw a small light coming from the outside. He followed that, and stopped when he made it to the wall.

"Jeff? You down there?" Matt asked from outside.

"Yes. I can't find him though. There is so much shit in here; its like a maze!" Jeff said, searching the room again. "Jaydon? Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know, Daddy! It hurts! Hurry!" He cried.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jeff said. He needed to make sure Jaydon was okay, and for him to keep talking so he could find him. "Jay, remember that song Mommy and I taught you? When you were having bad dreams?"

He heard him sniffle. "Y - Yeah..."

"I need you to sing it, okay? Sing all that you can remember." Jeff told his son.

"Otay Daddy..." Jaydon sniffled, then started. "L...Little b..b..boy blue, come blow your... h...horn, The sheep's in the meadow, the c-cows in the corn..." Jaydon sung, as Jeff followed his voice.

"That's it, baby. You're doing great." Jeff said, now frantically moving boxes out of the way.

"W...Where is the little boy who looks after the sheep...H-He is under the haystack, f-fast... asleep." Jaydon finished.

"C'mon, Jay! Sing more." Jeff said calmly.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Jaydon said, now starting to cry again.

"I know you are, Jay. But you gotta keep singing." He replied.

Jaydon sniffled again. "L... Little boy blue, come b..b..low your h..horn." He continued. Jeff moved one more box, and then dropped it when he finally saw him. "Daddy!"

"Jay!" Jeff said, rushing to Jaydon's side. He bent down next to him. He was leaning against some boxes, and his arms were around his knees at his chest. Jaydon sat up quickly and hugged his Father. He was crying again - this time he was happy. Jeff smoothed the hair down on his sons head, as he held him into his chest. He found him. He found his son. He found Dani's son. He found _their _son. He couldn't control his emotions anymore, and he let a tear slip down his cheek. He wiped it away, and then pulled his son away and looked over his facial features, and his heart sank. As always, Jaydon had the same features as him. The same nose, eyes, and blond, curly hair. The difference _now_? He had small cuts and scraped all over his face.

After a minute, of observing the cuts all over his face, and arms... he scooped him up and stumbled through all the boxes that were now all over the room, and carried him to the window. The window was about as high as Jeff's shoulders. "Matt. I need you to break the window in!"

"Okay, just tell me when." Matt replied back.

"Hold on, I need to find something to cover his face with." Jeff said, frantically looking around for some sort of blanket. After searching for a minute, he had no luck. He knew it was getting later in the day, and Ben could show up at any minute. He needed to get Jaydon out... and he needed to do it now. "I can't find anything!" He said, yelling back to Matt. "I'm just going to use my shirt." He said, setting Jaydon back down on his feet; then taking his shirt off.

"Jeff, don't be stupid! Just go to the other side of the room or something!" Matt yelled.

"I can't. There are too many boxes everywhere. We need to get him out of here! Just do it!" He said, placing the shirt over Jaydon's head, and used his body as a shield; his back to the window. "Don't move Jay, it will just be a second." He told his son.

"Okay. Tell me when to go." Matt replied.

"Go." Jeff said simply; and then there was the sound of crashing glass. Shatters flew everywhere, Jeff winced and after a minute, he stood up. He picked Jaydon up, and turned back to the window. Matt was sweeping away the glass from around the window with his bare hands. "Here, I'll hand him up to you." He said, as he lifted Jaydon up to the window. Matt took him, and once he was out, he hugged him. Jeff took a second to catch his breath, and then pulled himself out of the window. He got out, and stood up.

"Oh god... Jeff, you're back." Matt winced.

Jeff ignored his brother, and slipped his shirt back on. "Hand him to me," Jeff motioned to Matt, and then Jaydon was in his arms again.

That's when Brian yelled from the driveway, "Ben's coming down the street!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. xD It was very very long. I tried to make sure that Jeff found Jaydon in this chapter, because a lot of you guys were getting mad for not telling you where he was. xP Hehe! I hope you liked it. x)**

Leave reviews, and tell me what you think!

**- Kimmi**

* * *


	14. Soon

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**iNdyMiLk, shadeana395, Laffy., 68 stones from a broken heart, Vannahgirl, gonzalez89, hardygirl89, wrestlingrockmusic, Lisa-Beckiie, and rainybobainy.  
**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Oh no," Matt started. "Jeff!"

"What are we going to do?" Brian asked.

Jeff held Jaydon closer to him, and started jogging towards the car. "Well, we aren't going to start anything," He said, placing Jaydon in the back seat, then shut the door. "Lets just drive home, if he sees us, we'll call the cops. If not – then we will deal with him when we get home." Jeff said, getting in the drivers seat.

Matt got into the back seat with Jaydon, while Brian got into the passengers seat. Jeff started the engine, and sped off right as Ben pulled into the driveway. "Wow, that was so close!" Matt said. Everyone was quiet, just trying to relax. They got about a mile away, before Jeff looked into his rear-view mirror.

"Shit." He said, glancing at the road, then back up to the mirror again. Matt and Brian turned around and looked behind them, as Jeff began speeding up. "He must have saw us." Jeff said, calmly.

"Jeff... We should just call the cops..." Brian stated, as Jaydon began to cry.

"Daddy... I'm scared!" He cried.

Jeff slightly turned around, and placed his hand on Jaydon's knee, keeping his other hand on the wheel. "I know baby boy, but you will be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Jeff, he's getting closer!" Matt nearly yelled, causing Jaydon to cry harder.

"Matt, you're not exactly helping the situation any!" Jeff hissed. He could feel himself getting even more tense than before, with everyone yelling, and Jaydon crying. "Matt, please just try and calm Jay down." He said calmly. He looked in his mirror again, and saw Ben getting closer. They were going nearly 80 MPH on the highway. Jeff figured that either someone was going to get killed, or he was going to have to pull over and take care of Ben himself. He thought about it for a minute, then reached into his pocket. "That's it. I'm calling the police." He said, flipping open his phone.

Jeff frantically dialed 9-1-1, as he glanced over his shoulder to change lanes, and put the phone to his ear. Trying not to upset Jaydon anymore than he already was, he very calmly, and quietly spoke. "Yes, this is an emergency. This is Jeff Hardy, I filed a report for a missing child last night in Cameron, North Carolina. Myself, as well as my brother and father-in-law took a plain down here to New York to look for him. We found my son, but now we are on highway 89, and being followed by the guy who took him. Please send someone."

"Jeff! He's getting closer." Matt told him, cradling Jaydon in his arms.

"Please hurry. He is getting closer, and we are going extremely fast." Jeff said, now begining to panic even more. "Yes. Black 08' Toyota Corolla. Okay. Yes. I know where that is. Alright. Thank you." Jeff said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Brian asked.

"They told me to get off the highway. There is a grocery store that is under construction about 2 miles away, so it has a wide open parking lot. She said that there will be police waiting." Jeff said, swerving to get off at the nearest exit. He kept driving, Ben right on his tail for two minutes, before he saw the grocery store coming up on his left. He took a deep breath, and pulled in. He saw six cop cars spread across the parking lot. At once, three cop cars surrounded Jeff's car, protecting it. He put the car in park, and looked behind him. Two of the three cars that were surrounding him, drove off quickly - following the other three cars. Ben had saw the police, and ran.

It was dead silence in the car. Jaydon was shaking; laying in Matt's lap. Tears strolling down his face. Matt was staring at Brian, who was staring at Jeff - who was staring at Jaydon. They stayed that way for a few moments, listening to the police sirens fading into the background. Jeff blinked a few times, and opened the door. "Thank you so much." He told the police officer, that was now writing something on a note-pad. Jeff ran to the back car door and got Jaydon from Matt. He picked him up, and kissed his forehead - thankful that nothing serious had happened to him.

"Mr. Hardy?" A middle-aged woman, in a police uniform asked.

"Yes, that's me." Jeff said, trying to calm not only himself, but his son down.

"Hi, I'm Officer Taylor. You did the right thing by calling us." She informed him. "Did you tell the operator that you were from North Carolina?" She questioned.

"Yes. I filed a missing child report last night, when my son, Jaydon," He said, looking at Jaydon, then back to the woman. "wasn't found after someone had broken into my house." He continued.

"Yes, yes. I see. You believe it was Ben Travis who did this?" She asked, reading her notes.

"I don't believe it was him, I know it was him. That's where I found Jaydon - At Ben's house." Jeff corrected her.

"Alright. And this is you're...?" Officer Taylor asked, motioning towards Matt and Brian.

"This is my father-in-law Brian Stevens, and my brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking their hands. "Mr. Hardy,"

"Call me Jeff." He responded.

"Jeff, is you're son alright? I see he has a few cuts and scrapes. We have a medic across the street if you would feel better letting him be checked out." Officer Taylor suggested.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Jeff said, then turned to Jaydon. "Jay, baby. Why don't you go across the street with you're Uncle Matt. The doctor is going to give you some band-aids for your boo-boos. Alright?" Jeff asked his son. Jaydon nodded, and Jeff kissed his head and then handed him to Matt; and watched them walk across the street to the awaiting ambulance.

"Thanks. Now, just to be clear - Mr. Travis broke into your, and you're wife's house last night?" The police woman asked, her partner, Officer Miller, now joining them. Jeff nodded. "And it says here, you were not home. Is this correct?"

"Yes. I work with World Wrestling Entertainment, and was in the United Kingdom doing a few shows, while my wife, Danielle, stayed with Jaydon." He said slowly, in a low voice. He felt an urge of sadness, and guilt run through his body. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this mess. "If I hadn't gone..." He whispered, mainly to himself.

"Jeff, stop it." Brian ordered, in a deep husky tone.

"And, how did you find out Jaydon was missing?" The male officer, Officer Miller, asked.

"Well my brother, Matt," Jeff started, crossing his arms now. "Tried calling Dani several times - but couldn't get through. He felt worried so he went over to our house, which is just down the street from his. He walked into the front door and found Dani..." He stopped, not wanting to go much more into detail. "And he immediately dialed 9-1-1, then went to look for Jaydon, and he was gone."

"I see. Then you immediatly came home, and you suggested who might have done this. The police didn't do anything about it?"

"Well, they were searching around the state actually, not believing they would have been back in New York already; that they may have been somewhere near by. But, after 12 hours of searching and not finding them, I - WE, decided to take matter into our own hands." Jeff replied. He was starting to get anxious now.

"That was a very dangerous choice you made Jeff," Officer Miller responded.

"I know..." Jeff replied, his head down.

"But, it was the _right _choice." He finished. "You're son was in serious danger, and if you hadn't have found him... something bad could have happened. So I applaud you for you're bravery, and intellegence."

Jeff looked up, and smiled. He really _had_ made the right choice. As much as he feared not even finding Jaydon, he still did. For all he knew, Jaydon _and _Ben both could have been all the way back in North Carolina, hiding out in some old shack in the middle of the woods, while he was up here in New York, for no reason. Thankfully, his conscience was right. _I found him, I found my son, I found our son._ He kept repeated in his head. "Jeff, why don't you take you're son home. He has had a very long twenty-four hours. We will keep in touch with the Cameron police department, and let you know any updates on Ben."

"Thank you, Officer Miller, Officer Taylor. I appreciate it." Jeff replied, shaking their hands. Just as he turned around, Matt and Jaydon were walking back. Once away from the street, Matt put Jaydon down and he ran towards Jeff.

"Daddy!" He yelled, runng towards him.

"Hey baby," Jeff replied, picking him up.

"Look at my Sponge Bob band-aids! The doctor says they glow in the dark!" Jaydon said enthusiastically.

"That's awesome, Jay." Jeff kissed his sons forehead, then looked over to Matt. "Everything fine?"

"Yeah, he said the scrapes will heal in a few weeks. But there are a few deeper cuts on his legs that we need to keep an eye on. There are a few bruises too, but the guy said to ice them before he goes to bed for the next four days, and they should be fine."

Jeff nodded, then looked back at Jaydon. "Hey, you wanna go see you're Mom?" Jeff asked him, bouncing him a little in his arms.

Jaydon smiled a wide smile. "Yay! I miss my mommy, daddy. Why didn't she come here with you?"

"She's..." Jeff started, then looked over to Brian, then to Matt - trying to think of what to say. "She is a little sick, so she is at the hospital. The doctors are taking good care of her, though."

"Otay." Jaydon said, yawning. Jeff looked off towards the west north, and noticed the sun was going down rather quickly. How late was it? He grabbed the cell phone out of his pocket and nearly gasped when the time read six-thirty-nine. Time flew by so fast, and he wanted to get Jaydon back to Dani. Hell, HE wanted to get back to Dani. He just wanted to see her. As soon as possible. That's all he wanted.

As they waited in line to go through security at the airport, Jeff checked his cell phone. _1 unread message_. He clicked the open button, and read it.

_  
Are you alright? I haven't heard anything in a few hours. When will I see you again? Please be safe.  
I love you, baby._

He smiled to himself for a minute, then replied.

_  
I'm fine. I'll see you soon. I promise.  
I love you.  
_

They got closer to the security, and his phone beeped one more time.

_How soon?  
_

He smiled again, and then Matt spoke. "Hurry up Jeff." He said from about five feet ahead, placing his shoes, as well as everything that was in his pockets into a small crate. Jeff looked back down to his phone, and began typing.

_Soon._

* * *

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. School work absolutely sucks. Hopefully i'll be encouraged enough to update more often.  
**

Leave reviews, and tell me what you think! :)

**- Kimmi**

* * *


	15. Going to Sleep

**If looks could kill: The sequel**

I do not own WWE, or its superstars. I only own Danielle's character, Jaydon Nero's character, and along with all other names you don't recognize from WWE.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Laffy., iNdyMiLk, shadeana395, and ****68 stones from a broken heart.  
**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It was 1:49 in the morning, as the plane circled to come in for a landing in North Carolina. Jeff picked his head up, which had been laying right on Jaydon's as he slept. He briefly looked around him, almost everyone on his flight was asleep. Including Brian, and Matt - and of course his son. A woman's voice came over the speakers, telling them to fasten their seat belts as they came in for a landing - which woke almost everyone up. Jaydon was one of the only ones that still slept; so Jeff reached over and gently buckled him in.

He put his head back against the seat, still thinking. Even though he hadn't slept in more than twenty four hours, he couldn't stop thinking about Dani. He felt horrible, because he didn't tell her he found Jaydon. That he is safe. That they are safe. All he said was that he is fine, and that he would see her soon. Jeff knew how Dani must have felt, and he felt horrible about it. His main reason for not telling her, though, was to surprise her. He wanted to be with her - face to face - when he told her about Jaydon.

Another thing he couldn't stop thinking about, was Ben. Had the police arrested him? Or had he gotten away... again? He could only imagine that if he had gotten away, how much time it would be before he showed up on their doorstep again. Those horrible thoughts quickly vanished as Matt tapped him on the shoulder, signaling him the plane had landed. Jeff nodded, and stood up. He very gently picked Jaydon up, still sleeping, and followed Matt and Brian off the plane.

"I'm going to drop y'all off at my house. Matt, there is an air-mattress in the hall closet that you can sleep on, and Brian, you can stay in the guest room. I just want Jaydon to be in his own bed..." Jeff started, as they drove home from the airport. Matt nodded, fighting with all his strength not to fall asleep again. But after about three minutes, he lost the fight, and fell asleep in the back of the corvette, next to Jaydon.

Brian fell asleep about two minutes after Matt, leaning his head against the cool window. Jeff looked into his rear-view mirror towards Jaydon, and saw that he was laying in Matt's lap. He flipped his mirror back down, and concentrated on the dark road in front of him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't even feel tired. Maybe he was, but he was so tired... he didn't even feel tired anymore. _Over-tired... that must be it._ He said to himself. He was trying hard not to think of the one person in this word he hated, the one that keeps trying to hurt the ones he loves the most. He knew all it would do is make him worry, and that it would cause him to be in a bad mood when he goes to see Dani.

_Dani..._

He wanted to see her. So bad, he just wanted to see his wife. When he left her almost twenty four hours ago, she was in pain. Severe pain. Wither it was the physical, or emotional pain that was worse, he wasn't sure. But he knew, he knew she would be a whole lot better - so would he - once he saw her again. But there was still that fact... the fact that Ben still lurked around somewhere on the east coast of the United States. Free. Not locked up, but free.

He quickly shook off that thought, realizing he had arrived home. As he pulled up into the driveway, he glanced at the clock. _2:47 AM _He said silently to himself. He put the car in park, and the gentle jerk of the break release woke Brian and Matt. They slowly started getting out of the car, and then Brian turned around. "Jeff? Aren't you coming?" He said in a low, husky voice; noticing Jeff hadn't even undone his seat belt yet.

"No. I need to go somewhere. Can you please take Jaydon upstairs and put him in his bed?" Jeff asked, very softly.

Brian nodded, "Sure, man." He said, now opening the door and gently picking Jaydon up.

"Get some sleep, bro." Jeff yelled out the window to Matt as they walked up the porch steps.

"You too, Jeffro." He gently smiled, then used his spare key to open the door.

Once Brian, Matt, and Jaydon were safely inside - Jeff put the car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway. As he drove to the hospital, he made a promise to himself that the only thing he would think of until later that day, would be Dani, their un-born child, and their son.

He pulled into the parking lot, and slowly glided into a spot. He started walking, quicker than usual, into the hospital. He just wanted to be with his wife.

Jeff walked right past the front desk, heading towards her room. He stopped in his tracks when an older-woman yelled after him.

"Sir! Sir, you need to check in please." She told him.

"I'm here to be with my wife," He started, and kept walking. Stopping again, when she yelled after him.

"Sir, who is you're wife exactly? Whoever she is, you need to check in at the desk." The nurse glared. Jeff bit on his tongue, then followed the nurse back to the desk. "So what is you're wife's name?"

"Danielle Hardy." He simply said, writing on the paper on the desk.

"Oh. Oh! You're Jeff Hardy!" She said, sudden shock and happiness in her voice. "You're one of the WWE superstars!"

He gave a light, friendly smile. "Yes, I am," He started "A very, very, _tired_ superstar... who just wants to see his wife." He said with a very tired tone, glancing up to the nurse. She instantly saw the look in his eyes, and nodded.

"Right. You may go now, Mr. Hardy." She smiled.

"Thank you." Jeff replied, then started walking.

"Oh, Mr. Hardy?"

"Jeff." He corrected.

"Jeff," She started "Get some sleep, you look extremely tired." She said sincerely.

"I'd say that's an understatement..." He forced a smile, thanking the nurse, and then kept walking. He reached her room, and came to a stop. Quietly, he opened the door and glanced inside. To his relief, she was asleep. Maybe he himself could sleep a little now.

He walked over, and gently kissed her head, then turned an layed down on the small couch that was a few feet from her bed. His eyes were asleep for less than a minute, before he heard her.

"Baby?" She winced, eyes still closed. He shot up, and sat down at her side.

"Yeah, I'm here, Shorty. I'm here..." He said very quietly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled. "Hey, baby..." He smiled to her, and place his palm on her cheek - on a heeling scab.

"So.... Did you," She started, biting on her bottom lip. Jeff smiled back at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. I found him. He is at home with Matt and you're Dad asleep."

"Oh my god," She started, tearing up now. "Jeff! You found him!" She said, then quickly kissed her husband. "Was he at, um..." Dani paused, not knowing if she could say _his _name.

"Yeah, he was there... But don't worry about it now. He is fine, at home, asleep. I promise you as soon as he wakes up in the morning Matt will bring him over so you can see him." He smiled, gently brushing his finger across her face. She smiled, and nodded. After a minute, Dani spoke again.

"What time is it?" She yawned, sitting up now.

Jeff glanced down at his watch. "It's about 3:30 in the morning..."

She nodded, and kept staring at him. "Jeff, when was the last time you slept?"

He looked around at the clock, then back at her. "Uh, about thirty-odd hours ago..." He said casually.

She shook her head, and spoke. "Baby, you need to get some rest."

"I was going to, until you woke up. Now I don't want to..." He said softly, holding her hands now.

"I don't care, you're going to go to sleep." Dani smiled at him, knowing he will give in sooner or later. Jeff rolled his eyes, caving. She moved over a few inches, making room for Jeff to lay down next to her. He lay down, putting his head on the pillow next to hers. He instantly shut his eyes, probably from not being able to hold them open any longer. Dani giggled, then gently kissed his lips, knowing he was already asleep. She lay back down, snuggling into Jeff's chest, and shut her eyes.

"I love you," Jeff whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter :] It's pretty late right now, and i'm exhausted. So it might not be its best, but it was pretty good for someone who has been up almost 24-hours. Enjoy!!  
**

Leave reviews, and tell me what you think! :)

**- Kimmi**

* * *


End file.
